LEGACY - The Grand Championships
by Jordan938
Summary: Ash has been away training for two years, becoming the best trainer possible. Now the Grand Championships are here and he is ready to prove himself. Yet the tournament is not the only obstacle he has. Buried skeletons show themselves to push Ash to his limits, as he must prove our legacy does not define us.
1. Home Again

Chapter 1

Ash looked down the hill at Pallet Town, its quaint houses and familiar scenery soothing to him after so long away. It had been two years since he lost at the championship once again and it had taken a lot to walk away from everyone. But he had been determined to do it. To become the best he had to go into isolation with his Pokémon, away from everyone else, away from the distractions.

'Pika! Pi!'

Ash smiled, it did feel great to be back. He couldn't wait to see everyone again. Leaving them behind had been the toughest decision of his life, but he felt it as something he needed to do to fully focus on his dream. He set off towards home with Pikachu on his shoulder, smile growing ever wider as he walked down the streets back to the home he hadn't seen in so long.

His mum had been devastated to hear his plans, especially as he had not been back for very long when he got back from Unova. But she knew there was no stopping him, so she agreed to let him go. After two years of only talking on birthdays and Christmas, he couldn't wait to see his mum in person again and hug her. It waws one of the things he had missed most about being home, probably second only to her cooking if he was being honest.

Ash swung open the door to find his mum sat on the couch, watching daytime TV. He heard spun around and a huge smile broke out onto her face once she saw who had opened the door. Delia Ketchum jumped off the couch and picked up her son in a vice grip of a hug.

'Oh Ash! I didn't know you were coming home!'

'Argh mum! You're suffocating me!'

'Oh sorry honey,' Delia laughed and put Ash down. He was impressed she managed to pick him up, 'Are you feeling good Ash?'

Ash smiled back at his mum. She was always so happy to see him, no matter how short a time he spent at home.

'I'm great mum. I've missed being home so much.'

'Oh I've missed you too honey. It's always more quiet when you're gone. You'll have to tell me all about what you've been up too!' she fussed over him as she said this, clearly checking for any injuries on him, 'You should've said you were coming home, I don't have enough food in the house to feed you.'

'Mum it's alright,' Ash laughed, 'I just have to drop some of my Pokémon off at the lab first. Then I can come back and tell you all about it.'

'Okay. Just promise to keep that Pikachu here, I haven't seen him in too long and he looks amazing now.'

'Cha!' Pikachu smiled at the compliment and jumped onto Delias' shoulder.

'I guess that settles that then,' Ash laughed, watching Pikachu settle in on its new resting place, 'I'm just going to drop the rest of my Pokémon off at Professor Oaks' lab then I'll be right back.'

After Ash dropped his things off in his room he set off for Professor Oaks' lab at the edge of town. As he walked up to the large, converted windmill and the surrounding fields he couldn't help but remember the first time he ever walked up here as a trainer. He had been so much different back then, so late he didn't even get the starter Pokémon he wanted, not that he would complain with how things turned out.

But now he was so much different, albeit still with the same oversleeping problem.

The two years away had made him and his Pokémon so much stronger. The training had pushed them further than anything since his battle with Tobias. The journey they had gone through had been a baptism of fire from the start, elevating them to a level ash knew they had never reached before.

He would have stayed in training longer, but he received a letter about the Pokemon grand Championship a few months ago and he knew that was the perfect chance to finally put all their training to the test. There was no way he was going to pass that chance up. He had taken all of his Pokémon with him when he left, and now he was here to return all but a few of them.

Ash reached the large elm door at the front of the lab and rang the doorbell. He stepped back and looked around at the woodlands and field that surrounded the lab. Not much had changed in this part of town since he first left ten years ago. Ash smiled as his mind wandered back to his earliest journey.

'Hello' a voice spoke through the intercom, bringing him back to the present, 'Who is it?' the voice asked.

'Hey Professor Oak, it's Ash.'

The line cut off, leaving Ash stood there puzzled. The next thing he knew there was a thundering on the other side of the door that sounded like a stampede. The door swung open and Ash had to do a double take, on the other side stood Brock, Gary, Misty and Professor Oak.

Ash laughed, 'I didn't expect so many people to be here.'

'Don't you dare laugh Ash Ketchum!' Misty yelled at him.

Ash blinked. _Why is she mad?_

'Err...' Was all he could get out before she cut him off.

'No! Don't give me that! 2 years and you don't call any of us once! Poor Dawn thought you'd died Ash!'

Ash looked around for any sign of a joke, but everyone had stone faces.

'You're joking right?'

Misty screamed and stormed away and up the stairs at the end of the hallway.

'Is there any chance I can come in?' Ash asked. He was tentative of saying anything else for fear of getting another tantrum from someone.

Professor Oak smiled at Ash, 'Sure. Why don't we go up to my living room and we can all catch up there.'

'Thanks,' Ash said trying to convey his gratitude over Professor Oak's kind reply. He wasn't sure how fragile the eggshells he was walking on were.

When they got into the living room Ash noticed Misty was nowhere to be found and he couldn't tell if he was happy or sad about that. He took a seat on one of the antique armchairs Professor Oak had with Professor Oak claiming the opposite armchair across the coffee table, while Brock, Tracey and Gary sat on the couch.

'So…' Ash paused, unsure of how to phrase his question, 'Are you all that mad at me?'

Professor Oak, Tracey and Gary looked at Brock, who took the signal that this was his question to answer.

'A bit,' Brock began, 'You have to understand Ash. You just went off without telling any of us then you didn't' stay in contact with anyone but your mum. When someone does something like that things go through your mind.'

'What do you mean?'

'Bad thoughts Ash,' Brock paused and cleared his throat, 'We all wondered if we'd done something wrong, or if you'd broken down. When we didn't hear from you for months on end it put a lot of us on edge waiting to hear something had happened to you.'

_Well you did all leave me one by one_ Ash thought, _It not like I wasn't justified._

'So where were you?' Brock said.

'Everywhere if I'm honest,' Ash told them, trying to keep his voice level so he didn't betray how he felt.

'It's going to take more than that for us to understand Ash' Tracey said, 'Why did you do it? Why did you have to do it that way Ash?'

Ash ran his hand through his hair and looked around at all of them. Professor Oak seemed to be looking at him with pity and that was the best he was getting. Tracey and Brock seemed a mixture of angry and disappointed in him, but there anger certainly wasn't at the same level as Misty. Gary only seemed curious, which Ash couldn't really understand.

'After I lost in the Vetress Confrence,' he told them, 'I felt I had taken a step back as a trainer. I felt for sure that was my year, and to fall shorter than I did from the Sinnoh league really hurt me.'

'You didn't tell any of us that,' Brock pointed out.

'I figured it was obvious,' Ash said. He took a deep breath and launched into the story he had prepared while he was journeying back.'

'It's complicated,' he began, 'This was something I had to do alone. All my life I had someone travelling with me and helping me along whenever things got rough. If I was serious about what I was going to do I had to do it alone. It was the only way I was going to reach that next level.'

'Why did you have to do it alone though? Was there another reason?' Gary asked.

Ash frowned at his one-time rival. That was the first question he had asked and it was a bit to precise for Ash to put it down to guesswork.

'I figured it was the best way to strengthen my bond with my pokemon. All of them.'

'All of them?'

'Every single one. I went on a search when I started getting them all back. Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeot.'

'Butterfree?' Brock asked.

'I found him, but it wasn't fair of me to ask him to come. Bug Pokémon have a shorter life than others.'

'What did you do for training then?' Gary asked. This time Ash raised his eyebrows at Gary.

'A mixture of training. I travelled all over, making sure I could be prepared for any strategy. There was a lot to cover.'

'So you just made everyone stronger?' Tracey asked.

'Stronger and smarter. There was a lot I had to learn about each Pokémon, especially the new ones.'

Professor Oak perked up, 'You have new Pokémon?'

'I probably have about 50 on me right now, not including Pikachu. I think my mum wanted him to stay at home as insurance I wouldn't leave straight away again.'

'Can't blame her,' Brock muttered.

'Would you mind if I had a look at your Pokémon Ash?' Professor Oak asked, managing to diffuse any tension that rose from brocks comment.

'Sure. Do you want to go outside?' Ash opened up his jacket to reveal it lined with pokeballs, 'I don't think there's enough space in here,' he said with a chuckle. Professor Oak agreed and they all mad their way out to the field behind the lab.

Ash still hadn't seen Misty, but he promised himself he would sort that problem out later, once he was sure that everything else was taken care of.

He opened his jacket and whistled a tune. Simultaneously every pokball popped open, revealing his complete team.

'Is that Lapras?' Tracey asked, looking at their friend that had helped them across the Orange Islands so many years ago. Lapras squealed when it recognised Tracey and shuffled over on the grass to embrace him.

'How have you got a Tyranitar?' Gary asked Ash, who avoided the question.

'How many extra did you catch then?' Professor Oak said as he walked close to the group of Pokémon.

'I have 50 pokeballs on me at the moment, so I'd say I caught about six or seven extra.'

'50?! How did you manage to take care of so many?' Brock asked, letting his Pokémon breeding instincts take over.

'It was tough at first, especially with Snorlax and Muk, but we found a way to work it out.'

'So who's new then?' Brock said

Ash looked around at his Pokémon, running off a list in his head as he scanned through the group.

'Well there's Tyranitar obviously, he was originally that Larvitar we met in Johto. Then I picked up Lucario in Sinnoh when he was just a Riolu. I saved Espeon and Glaceon when they were in trouble from Team Rocket and Eevee rounds out their little family. I helped Absol out of a tight spot as well a few times then he decided to tag along for the ride, he's been a great help as well. Carracosta and Archeops I found by pure luck when I was doing something less than safe. Chansey took me a while to catch, but I went out of my way for him. He's been a huge help when we pushed ourselves too far.'

'They all look in amazing shape,' Professor Oak commented as he ran his hands through Staraptors fur.

'And so happy as well,' Brock added.

'They weren't at first. I think a few of them expected a vacation. But we got past that eventually.'

'You could put out quite an impressive line-up out here Ash, is that why you're back?' Gary looked over at him.

'Is that what you've wanted to ask Gary?' Ash said. He wasn't going to dance around the subject with Gary, It was clear what he wanted to know.

'Are you going into the Grand Championship?' Gary asked, drawing looks from the rest of the group.

'I accepted my invitation. What about you?'

'I haven't decided; my Pokemon aren't in battle shape, it'd take a lot of training to get prepared,' Gary said, playing the humble professor.

'We both know you keep them in battle shape Gary,' Professor Oak said, 'I thought you sent off your invitation last week?'

A flash of annoyance dance across Garys eyes.

'I guess I did,' he said, 'Must have slipped my mind.'

Ash looked at Gary, who has turned to pay a lot of interest in his Heracross, who was more than happy to be fawned over, no matter how insincere.

'Where is Misty then?' Ash finally relented and asked everyone. He couldn't do with having her mad at him for too long, it was too much hassle.

'I think she'll be by the pond,' Brock said, 'that's where she spends a lot of time when she comes her to think.'

'Will she be alright?' he asked.

'Eventually, you remember what she's like Ash. You can probably expect the same reaction from Dawn eventually.'

'What about May?'

'I couldn't tell that Ash, Brock told him while he devoted most of his attention to Tyranitar, 'I think she understood more than most of us why you might have done it after losing in the final of the Johto contest. But you were always like a mentor to her, to just vanish really hurt her and her life hasn't exactly been the smoothest ride these last two years.'

_She should try walking a mile in my shoes_ Ash thought.

'I think,' Professor Oak said, 'That while you have made the right decision of you and your Pokémon in the short term, you probably failed to think about how much you affect the lives of those you touch Ash… One of the follies of youth,' he added.

Ash glanced around at Brock and Tracey, the lingering pain obvious. _Have I been too harsh?_

'I think I should head home,' Ash said, 'I don't want to leave Pikachu alone for too long. Are you alright to look after these Professor Oak?'

'Certainly Ash.'

'When Misty pops up let her know she's welcome round at any time. I don't want there to be any bad blood between us.'

'She's usually around at your house anyway Ash,' Tracey said, 'Her and your mum get on like a house on fire.'

'Brilliant,' Ash muttered.

'Thanks mum, that was amazing!' Ash sighed as he lent back in his chair, content with the first home cooked meal he had tasted in years.

'It was nothing Ash, Mimey helped with a lot of it as well. I figured you could do with some good food, you never were a good cook.'

'Pika!' Pikachu spoke up in agreement as he licked Ash's plate clean.

'Hey! You never complained while we were there!'

Pikachu pointed to the bottle of ketchup as his proof of the meal being better and Ash gave up. They certainly hadn't been living the life of luxury while they were away and he knew Pikachu was only messing with him.

'So how did it go over at Professor Oaks?' Delia asked as she gathered up the plates.

'I don't know. Brock and Tracey seemed pleased to see me, Misty not so much.'

'She'll be alright Ash, just give her a few days,' Delia told him, 'She's as stubborn as you are.'

'Apparently she's been around here a lot?' he prodded, waiting for his mums reaction.

Delilah flustered, 'A few times. Her sisters went on that world tour then you left as well, so she ended up hanging around here and pewter whenever she could clear away a lot of the challengers at the gym.'

'Do you think she was hoping I'd turn up?' Ash asked.

'Oh Ash,' his mum came over and hugged him; 'You can't keep feeling guilty over your past. Trust me its not good for you. You just have to learn from your mistakes.'

_Mistakes?_

'You think so?' Ash asked

'I know so. Its something everyone learns eventually. You'll figure it all out soon enough.'

'Thanks mum,' Ash smiled and hugged her back.

'Pika!' the electric mouse squeaked and jumped up to join in the moment.

A knock at the door interrupted the nicest family moment Ash had experienced in years, sending a twinge of annoyance through him.

'Do you want to get that dear and I'll get started on the washing up?'

Ash agreed and pushed himself up. He was glad she had Mr. Mime to keep her company when he wasn't here, otherwise he would worry a lot more about his mum.

he took a look to see who was at the door and was surprised to see Misty stood there. He thought it would have taken a lot longer for her to calm down, yet here she stood. Perhaps he wasn't the only one that had grown up in his absence.

He swung the door open with a smile and was whacked around the side of the head. Maybe he was wrong about the growing up.

'Two! Years! Ash! Two years!' Misty yelled, punctuating each word with another hit.

'Ow Misty! Calm down!'

'You still called even in Hoeen and Sinnoh! Why not now Ash?!'

Ash grabbed hold of Mist'ys arms and held her, staring he straight in the eyes.

'Because I couldn't.'

'Just going out to get some food dear!' He ehard his mum yell from the kitchen. She had clealy heard the yelling. Who wouldn't.

'Mime!'

Ash smirked as the door shut, his mum was a lifesaver sometimes.

'What do you mean?' Misty asked, Ash feeling the resistance to his hold drop.

'I had to do this Misty, for me Pikachu and everyone else. All the time I talked about becoming the best, this was the dedication I needed to put in.'

'By yourself though?'

'Can we just sit down and I'll explain myself,' he glanced at her hands, 'Without you hitting me.'

Misty blinked, 'Sure.'

Ash sighed as he sat down on the couch and looked at Misty. She was the first one to leave, sending him on this path.

'After I lost in Unova, I had to take some time off. I was top four before and somehow I had gotten worse. I only went away to try and get stronger, to get closer to my Pokémon.'

'But why didn't you call any of us? Let us know you were okay, or where you were.'

'It had to be just me. That was a condition. Can you remember when I first started out?' he asked Misty, who nodded.

'You and Brock carried me so much,' he said, 'I never would have made it without you in those first few motnhs. Then in Johto I finally started to take on more responsibilities. After you left it just kind of grew and grew, but I still felt something wasn't right. I went alone because I had too. It was the only way to get stronger.'

'Ash that's stupid, everyone knows you're one of the best trainers Pallet Town has had.'

'Maybe, but I'm better than that. I never set out to be the best in Pallet Town. I wanted to be the best period.'

'Oh Ash, why are you so stupid?'

'Hey!' he protested.

'If you had just told us we would have understood, instead you vanished in the middle of the night. Needing people doesn't make you weaker.'

_But losing them does _he added on in his head.

'Well I did meet up with Ritchie at one point in the Orange Islands. But that was it; I didn't talk to anyone else. What's up did I say something?'

Misty had gone bright red and her left eye was twitching. Ash sighed, he realised where he had gone wrong.

'So you met up with Ritchie, someone you've only spent a few months with, but you're friends aren't good enough to contact? Even after they supported you at your worst?!'

'My worst?' Ash looked at Misty confused.

'Save it Ash!' Misty stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Ash sighed. Things were going to be a lot harder than he thought.


	2. Old Faces, Old Places

Chapter 2

Ash glanced around at the table as he tucked into breakfast. Sorting things out with Misty hadn't gone according to plan and he still had to go through the same ordeal with May and Dawn. He hated the drama.

'So what are you going to do now you're back honey?' his mum asked as she cut into her bacon, 'Another journey?'

'Not yet,' he said, 'I'm probably going to hang around for a bit.'

Delia's face light up, 'Really?'

'Yeah, The Grand Championships are coming up and I've been invited. The only place big enough to host them is the Indigo Plateau, so I'll be around until they're finished.'

'Oh that's great Ash! How long is it?'

'I think it lasts about 3 months, maybe a bit shorter. It all depends on how many people accept the invitation and the format they use. I'll definitely stay until the end though, I know they'll be a few people there I want to check out.

'When will you know how long it is then?' she asked.

'Well if you've finished in the top four of any conference in the last 5 years you get an invite. So do all the gym leaders from each region. Then you have the Elite Four from each region and any honorary trainers they want to invite. I think they usually end up with anywhere between one hundred to two hundred people invited but I'm not sure how many accept the invitation. But they've not had one in the last 15 years, so there's every chance there could be a lot more.'

'Well that sounds awfully complicated,' she said, 'Will Brock and Misty be competing then?'

'Possibly, it depends on who's running the gym at the moment. They could get nominated if someone doesn't accept their invitation.'

'Oh it'd be wonderful to see you battle them!' Delia squealed.

'Probably not for them,' Ash noted, 'You've seen me battle them before anyway.'

'Yes but not with anything at stake! Oh it would be so exciting!'

Ash smiled, his mums support and enthusiasm was infectious, she was always cheering for him. He should give her more than just showing up occasionally and a Mr Mime to help look after the house.

'Hold on a second!' Ash dropped his knife and fork and darted up the stairs into his room.

'Pi?' Pikachu reacted, finally looking up from its bottle of ketchup long after Ash had darted off.

Ash threw open his bag and pulled out the three pokeballs he had brought home with him, releasing Espeon, Glaceon and Eevee. He had left most of them at the Professor Oaks lab, but with Eevee being so young he couldn't leave it alone with unfamiliar Pokémon yet. That meant he had to bring Glaceon and Espeon as well, as they wouldn't be happy to be separated from their child.

'Hey guys, how's it going?'

'Esp!'

'Eee'

'Gla-ga!'

'Listen,' ash began, 'I know you guys wanted to stick together for a bit, I just have a favour to ask.'

So Ash laid out his plan for them, He wasn't going to force them, but this was the best way he could think of showing his mum how much her constant support meant to him. Thankfully the three eons agreed and Ash smiled. Who said he hadn't grown up since he went away?

'What was that about honey?' Delia asked when he went back downstairs.

'Nothing important, I just had to double check if I left any Pokémon here instead of at Professor Oaks. It's becoming too many to keep track of.'

'You have more Pokémon now?'

'A few,' Ash said, 'I picked up some old friends and a few new guys while I was away.'

'Well I'm proud of you honey. What are you planning on doing today then?'

'I'll probably be sat in front of the TV at Professor Oaks. The championship seeding is today.'

'They're announcing it this early?'

'It's been building for a while, there just honest been a strong promotion drive. I think they're going for the shock factor.'

'And you'll be watching at Professor Oaks?' Delia asked.

'Yeah, Brock called up last night and said they'd all be there.'

'I think I might drop by then,' Delia smiled, 'I haven't seen some of your Pokémon in so long.'

'No problem,' Ash said, 'I'm sure they'll be happy to see you,' he finished, before tucking back into his cumberland sausages.

When the time came Ash and Delia started the walk up to Professor Oaks, making sure they left enough time to get there before the announcement started. They knocked on the door and professor Oak let them in, up into the living room where every sat. Everyone gave them a greeting except for Misty who stared steadfastly at the TV.

_And people say I still need to grow up, _Ash thought.

'So how many of us got an invitation?' Gary asked once Ash and Delia settled into the spare chair that had been dragged in from the lab.

'What do you mean?' Delia asked.

'There are two Gym Leaders, two Pokemon Professors and a trainer who we all know got an invite in this room,' Gary said, 'I want to know if anyone chickened out or if you all accepted.'

'I accepted' everyone except Tracey and Delia said.

'You got an invitation Professor Oak?' Ash blinked.

'Don't be so surprised Ash, I was quite the trainer. I'm afraid I'm getting on however, so I figured I should take this chance while its offered to me before I'm too old. Tracey offered to look after the lab while I'm gone'

'That's a bit of a morbid reason to enter isn't it?' Brock replied.

'That doesn't mean it isn't a good reason.'

'But I've never seen any of your Pokemon!' Ash spoke up. He knew Professor Oak used to be a trainer, but he had never won any championship. Ash knew because he had checked through the Hall of Fame and there was no Samuel Oak. He hadn't thought about what that might do to his chances of winning.

'And you won't until the tournament. I intend to keep my cards close to my chest Ash. Besides, a few of my old friends got invitations. This could be the last time we get a chance to battle each other and I'd hate to deprive the world of that. I've missed a few of them,' Professor Oak said.

'Don't you mean you've missed Agatha gramps?' Gary winked, causing his granddad to blush and everyone else to chuckle at the rare sight.

Eventually the show started and Ash lapsed into thought. He had only prepared for the trainers he knew would be likely to get an invite. He had never bothered looking back past the end of the war and now his lack of foresight could be costly. He would have to start scouting out his opponents once he knew who was invited. Lack of preparation had brought a high cost before, he refused to suffer again.

'**Ladies and Gentlemen!' **The announcer on the TV yelled to the large crowd gathered inside the stadium,** 'Welcome to this rare event. We've been away but now we're back! The first in over 15 years! This isn't just the best. This is the best of the best. You have your average trainers, you have your good trainers, and you have your great trainers. Then you have these trainers. Winners of the highest order! The 1% of the 1%! It gives me great pleasure to announce the 54****th**** Pokemon Grand Championships!**'

'54th?' Ash asked.

'They used to have the championships every five years until the war broke out,' Professor Oak said.

'Why has it taken so long for it to come back?'

'Resources and interest mainly,' Professor Oak explained, 'it's a big event and it has taken a while for trainer levels to reach the level they were at pre-war.'

'But that means this tournament could be a lot tougher,' Ash noted.

'For you maybe.'

'Shush, they're announcing the format!' Misty scolded him.

_So we're talking now then?_ Ash thought. _Baby steps, _He told himself as he turned to watch the TV again.

'**It's going to be tough for anyone people! But when you put the best together only great things can happen, and we've had some great people promise to fight in this tournament, including every member of the Elite Four, the champions past and present and almost all the Gym Leaders. With over 200 trainers participating, the first round will be a group table format where trainers will be seeded. The top 4 will then be entered into a last 64. From there on it will be single elimination. Does that sound exiting folks!?**' The announcer yelled, followed by thunderous applause.

'**And of course it will all be taking place here, in our very own Indigo Plateau! With the marquee matchups happening inside this very stadium!**'

'What do you all think then?' Professor Oak asked the room.

'That's a lot of battles,' Misty spoke up, 'I'm not sure if I have enough Pokemon.'

'They'll have the best nurses in the world there,' Gary said, 'Pokemon health won't be an issue. They've even drafted in four world famous Pokémon professors as well.'

'Who?' Ash asked.

'Professor Elm, Birch, Rowan and me,' Gary said with a smug grin.

'World famous? Already?' Ash looked Gary up and down, 'Getting a bit ahead of ourselves again Gary?'

Gary's eye twitched and Misty seemed to crack a smile, but both people recovered and put on a stoic expression when Ash looked again.

'What's this seeding business then?' Brock asked Professor Oak.

'A method to balance out the groups I believe,' Professor Oak said, 'It'd make for an entertaining group if all the champions were pitted against each other in the opening round, but they probably want to make sure that every trainer gets fair shot. That's where the seeding comes into play.'

'It's happening!' Delia said, swinging the attention of the room from Professor Oak to the TV.

'**From pot 1,' **the announcer reached his hand into a glass ball filled with paper and pulled out a scrap,** Champion Cynthia will be in Group A!'**

'Ah shit,' Ash said.

'That looks like a tough group already,' Brock said to the agreement of the room. On the TV Cynthia walked up to the stage and shook and shook hands with the announcer. Everyone watched as she reached a hand into the next glass bowl and pulled out a scrap of paper.

The announcer unfolded the paper and took a look at it before turning to the crowd and yelling, '**From pot 2 we have Samuel Oak from Pallet Town!'**

'Wow Professor,' Tracey said, 'grouped with a champion. That's a tough draw.'

Professor Oak just smiled at them all, like it wasn't even a bother.

'Wait,' Misty said as she leant in close to the TV, 'Why does she look so worried?'

Ash looked at Cynthia and Misty was right. The reply showed that when Professor Oaks' name was called her face flashed with worry and the colour quickly drained. Clearly she had either battled Professor Oak or was more familiar with his battles than most people. It wasn't often a contender for the title of best Pokémon trainer in the world was worried.

'Do you know her gramps?' Gary asked.

'We've met before,' Professor Oak smiled, 'I'm glad she remembers.'

'What happened?' Brock said

'Ask me no questions and I'll tell no lies.'

'**From pot 3,' **the announcer blared through the TV, washing away thoughts of Professor Oaks' cryptic answer,** 'We have the Gym Leader Surge from Vermillion City!'**

Ash felt Pikachu tense beside him and he stroked the mouse Pokémon, trying to keep it calm.

'Are you alright Mrs Ketchum?' he heard Brock ask. Ash looked over towards his mum and found himself thinking the same thing. She had lost all colour in her face and seemed very uncomfortable.

'I'll be fine,' she assured them, 'probably just a stomach bug.'

Everyone else accepted the story and went back to watching the announcement, but Ash kept looking. She had been fine less than ten minutes ago, what had changed?

'**From pot 4 we have the Gym Leader Brawley from Hoeen!'**

'Two Gym Leaders?!' Tracey yelled.

'They probably split them into two pots based on their internal ranking,' Professor Oak guessed, 'Probably a first four and second four. I knew Surge has been in the game for a long time and Brawly is relatively new to the scene, so they probably ranked it by length of time served.'

'I'm guessing you'll be in one of the last pots then Ash,' Gary said, eyeing up Ash.

_A bit brazen to act like that in front of everyone, _Ash thought, but otherwise paid no more attention to Gary's comment. Gary would be in the same boat.

'They all watched the TV again as the announcer reached into the fifth pot and pulled out a scrap of paper. They watched as the paper was opened and turned to the camera, one name on it.

_Ash Ketchum._

'**In pot 5 we have Pallet Town's own hero, Ash Ketchum!'**

'Tough draw,' he heard Misty say.

'I'm in the first group?'

'Against Professor Oak!' Delia said, 'Oh that's going to be such a tough match!'

'Looks like you didn't get the luck of the draw Ash' Gary taunted, but Ash could see the relief in his eyes. This was a dangerous group Gary was glad to have no part in.

'Well Ash, I hope you do well, but don't think I'll be going easy on you' Professor Oak held out his hand for Ash to shake.

Ash clasped his hand and shook, 'Just as long as you don't expect the same Professor. Don't forget you haven't seen me battle yet.'

'Same old Ash' Brock muttered.

'We could scout everyone together if you wanted?' professor Oak offered, catching Ash's curiosity. He had no idea what sort of trainer professor Oak was, so the chance to study with him was an opportunity he would be smart to accept. Cynthia's expression had made Ash curious about Professor Oaks past.

'Sure, I'm going to need any help I can get against her Garchomp and Spiritomb.'

'Pi…ka…'

Ash looked at Pikachu, whose face was a picture of worry.

'Are you okay Pikachu?' he asked.

'Chu pika-chu.'

'Surge huh?' Ash asked, to which Pikachu nodded. Raichu were a constant bother for Pikachu and he had a feeling this one was on a pantheon above the rest because of the trouble it caused both of them.

'Is Pikachu worried?' Misty leant over and began stroking the electric mouse Pokemon, who purred at the affection.

'I don't think he's looking forward to facing Raichu again,' Ash confessed. If anyone else understood Pikachu's curse against Raichu it was Misty. She had been there when he struggled over the decision to evolve Pikachu and helped him make the right decision.

_If only she never left, _he thought.

'Have you ever given it any more thought about evolving Pikachu?' Brock asked.

'We had a bit of a scare once, but it's Pikachu's choice,' Ash told them, 'I'll never force him to evolve.'

'But imagine how strong he'd be as a Raichu!' Gary spoke up.

'But he'd lose what makes Pikachu so good' Misty countered, earning a grateful smile from Pikachu and a nod of appreciation from Ash.

'Well I think it's smart of you to let your Pokémon decide Ash,' Professor Oak said, 'A lot of trainer-Pokemon relationships have been fractured by premature evolution. Your Charizard is a great example. It can cause irreparable damage.'

'Hey they're picking the next trainers!' Delia pointed to the TV, drawing the focus away from the conversation as they watched the rest of the first group form.

The announcer once again went from the pot and eventually rounded out the first group with an Ace Trainer from Goldenrod City, a trainer from Lacunosa Town and a contestant from Twinleaf Town.

_Shouldn't be a problem, _Ash thought as the announcer cut to the adverts.

* * *

'What do you think of the group then?' Ash asked professor Oak in the kitchen while they pulled some food out for the next announcements, which he was sure had already begun.

'It's a tough group, especially with Cynthia,' Professor Oak said, 'But it could have been a lot worse. I'll contact the regional professors to see if they have any information on the other trainers, but I wouldn't hold out much hope on that girl from Lacunosa. They rarely produce trainers and when they do they never seem to do things the normal way.'

'Do you fancy your chances?' he asked the professor bluntly.

'I'll win the group Ash,' Professor Oak looked at him when he said this and for the first time in a long time Ash felt worried. Professor Oak wasn't even fazed.

_How could he be this confident?_

'Do you fancy training together before the tournament then?'

Professor Oak laughed, 'I think I'll play my cards close to my chest on this one Ash. An old man like me needs all the help he can get.'

'And training with me wouldn't help?' Ash asked.

'Not as much as keeping my Pokémon and strategy a mystery would.'

Ash looked at the Professor as he stirred a tea and took note of how confident he was. He didn't just think he was going to win the group, he thought he was going to win it all. Ash told the Professor as much.

'You're right,' Professor Oak said, confirming Ashs' theory.

'You do know you haven't seen me battle in a while,' Ash said.

'But you've never seen me battle Ash. You're a good trainer, but I doubt you've made leamps big enough in the two years you've been away to pose a threat to my team.

'Sounds like a challenge,' Ash smirked

'It'll be interesting. I admit I've been curious about fighting you ever since watching you and gary battle it out in Johto.'

'I was no-' Ash began, before crash came from the living room, shocking them both into action.

'Ash quick!' Tracey yelled, 'it's your mum!'

Ash dropped everything and burst into the living room, looking around to see everyone croded over his mum, who had clearly fainted.

'What happened?' he barked.

'Ash…' Gary said, his eyes never leaving the TV 'Look…'

Ash turned to glance at the TV before focusing his attention on Delia, and then he did a double take. The screen showed a pair of hands holding a single strip of paper with two words on it; _Brenton Ketchum._

'Dad…'

* * *

They eventually managed to wake Delia up and got her resting on a bed in the top of the lab.

Ash sat at the kitchen table, the championship and TV forgotten.

_It's been so long, he's never even met Pikachu. And now he's going to be here. Did he see my name get drawn? What does he think?_

A million questions raced through his mind, but one stuck out above the rest; _why did his mum react like that?_

'Hey Ash' Brock walked up to him and sat at the opposite side of the table. He waited for a reply but Ash just stared at him.

'Are you alright?' Brock asked.

'I don't know Brock. I'm not really sure what just happened.'

'Listen I'm here if you need me, but you'll have to explain why the hell your mum fainted just seeing your dads name.'

'It's not for me to tell Brock,' Ash took a drink.

_Please don't press here Brock, _he pleaded,_ I don't even have all the answers_.

'But it's clearly hurting you,' Brock pushed. Ash just glared.

'Alright then,' brock stood up and walked back towards the living room before turning around.

'In case you were wondering,' he said, 'I got drawn in the same group as your dad. Can you at least promise to watch the match?'

'I promise,' Ash replied, not changing his gaze from the window.

Brock sighed and closed the door behind him when he walked out.

'How's he doing?' Misty asked.

'Not good,' Brock told them, 'He's nothing like himself usually. He's just sat there. Pikachu is with him but he's not bothering to try and snap him out of it.'

'As long as Pikachu is with him he should be alright then. Do you guys know why they both reacted that way?'

Gary opened his mouth to speak before Professor Oak placed a hand on his shoulder.

'We know what happened mostly,' Professor Oak said, 'But there are things even we don't know. I'm not sure how much Ash remembers or what he's been told.'

'Can you tell us?' Misty begged.

'I'm sorry Misty, but there's no way we can tell you. Only Delia and Ash have the right to tell you.'

'Hey Misty that's you!' Gary pointed at the TV, the screen showing a white slip of paper with her name scrawled across it.

'Dammit! I have no idea who I'm facing!'

'I'm sure they'll recap it all at the end Misty' Brock said.

'I suppose,' she sighed, 'Does anyone know how Mrs Ketchum is doing?'

'We brought Mime over to look after her,' Professor Oak said, 'so she'll be alright when she wakes up. I'm shocked at her reaction though, she's usually a lot more level headed.'

'I do hope everything's alright' Misty said as they sat down to watch the rest of the announcement, leaving Ash alone with his thoughts in the kitchen.

It was later that night when Ash and Delia finally got home, having taken a lot of convincing that she was alright to leave. Professor oak finally relented when Ash assured him he knew what do in in case she suffered any side-effects from her fall.

Misty found a certain level of success in her group as a Gym Leader, while Gary had been put in one of the toughest groups with Lance, Drayden, Tyson and Sabrina all seeded above him.

After sorting out his Pokémon for the night Ash went downstairs. The walk home from the lab and been pure silence between them, neither knowing how to approach the elephant between them. But he had learnt to deal with the tough questions while away, and this was one topic he couldn't avoid. The situation had been avoided when he was younger, but he was twenty now, he deserved answers.

'Mum…' Ash said, shocking Delia from her seat on the couch.

'Oh I didn't hear you there Ash.'

'It's alright,' he told her, making his way over to the couch.

'How are you after today?' she said, 'Must be nervous with the championship so close.''

'You know that's not what I'm worried about.'

Delia sighed, 'I keep forgetting you're an adult now. It's about time you knew a bit more about your father Ash.'

'You don't have to tell me everything,' Ash said, 'I just need to know you're okay.

'Oh Ash honey' She leant over and gave him a hug. Even at twenty his mums hugs still made him feel better. It was something he was secretly proud of.

'I'll be fine Ash,' She said, 'But I've put this off for too long, 'its time you learnt about your heritage.'

'Are you sure?'

Delia smiled at him, 'I'm sure. Now…'

**A/N – This is my first attempt at diving back into the writing. I mainly focus on original fiction but I'm trying to get rid of writers block and this is the result. Any criticism is welcome, especially concerning my use of the language; I think it's a bit rusty to be honest. My knowledge of the lore might be a bit rusty in these early chapters as well. But stick with me and I'm sure this will improve, personally I think I excel at the fight scenes so I can't wait to start writing a few of those.**


	3. When Delia Met Branton

Chapter 3

_'Aaaaaaaargh!' a 19 year old Delia screamed and smashed a poorly crafted vase against the damp wall. Why was he doing this? He promised her everything, and like a fool she believed him. She followed him into this abyss and now there was no way out. Everyone she loved was going to pay for her selfishness._

_He had been so charming, so ready to accept her. When her parents dashed her dreams of becoming a contestant, she felt crushed. No one had been there for her. All her friends had left on their journey. Then he came along, ready to offer her everything she wanted, if only she did some work for him and his business._

_How could she have said no to that? Her prince charming gave her everything she wanted for what seemed like a very small price, just some transport work, nothing too serious. She even got to pick her Pokemon, so naturally she went with the Farfetch'd she always craved. Finally at 15 she had the one thing she always wanted, a chance._

* * *

'So that's where I found myself,' Delia told him, 'younger than you and stuck in a criminal organisation that would kill me if I tried to escape.'

Ash was confused.

'I thought you said it was just transport work?'

'It was just transport work at first. But that was just a business for them to launder money through. They don't just get you into the illegal activities straight away, it's a slow process.'

'So were you a criminal?' Ash asked.

Delia sighed. This was going to be tough, but he had to understand what she had been through. What they had been through.

'Eventually I was. I started taking on worse jobs until I was caught. Then I made the biggest mistake of my life and embraced that side of me. I was lost Ash, and then I met your father…'

* * *

_A head full of dirt blond hair appeared from behind the rotting wooden door._

'_Is everything okay?' the head asked._

'_Fuck off!' Delia screamed and aimed a plate at the man behind the door who was lucky enough to avoid the shattering pottery._

'_Someone's a bit testy,' the head teased, popping around again._

'_What the fuck has it got to do with you?'_

'_When the boss says to take care of someone, if you hear noises coming from the room you make sure they're taken care of,' He said matter-of-factly._

_Delia growled at the man who was clearly her bodyguard. She wasn't in the mood for games right now._

'_Who the fuck are you anyway?' she spat._

'_The name is Brenton,' the man answered, stepping into the decapitated room to reveal a tight black suit covering his slim frame, 'I came from the Science Division.'_

'_We have fucking science division!'_

'_Aren't you a lady and a half,' Brenton smirked._

_Delia glared at him. She didn't like this cocky guard already. SHE WOULD HAVE PREFERRED IT IF Giovanni had sent the usual stoic steroid abusers to guard her._

'_I don't give a fuck what you think!' she told him, 'I just want out!'_

'_Afraid I can't do that. You know what happens if you disobey the boss. I rather like all my fingers attached to my hand,' He wiggled his fingers to emphasise his point, annoying Delia even more._

* * *

'Mum you used to speak like that?'

'Ash,' Delia warned him.

'Sorry.'

* * *

'_Well I don't care!' she yelled at Brenton, 'I want out! Of everything!'_

_Brenton seemed to consider her for a moment before closing the door behind him._

'_You know that doesn't happen,' he said, 'The Executives make sure that no one gets out once they're in deep enough.'_

'_I never wanted any of this! Fuck this place, fuck Team Rocket and most of all fuck Giovanni!'_

'_From what I've heard…' Brenton left the end of the sentence hanging in the air._

_SMACK! Delia's hand collided with Brenton's cheek, catching him by surprise._

'_What I do is none of your business you grunt,' she spat out the last words, making sure he knew what she thought he was._

'_That's a pretty terrible smack,' he taunted her, 'I'd expect better from someone trained by the boss.'_

'_Just wait till you see my Pokémon!'_

'_It's cute how you think you're going to get them back,' Brenton stared at her, waiting for a reaction to another taunt._

'_I'm not going to stay in here forever,' she warned him, 'you're probably better off not getting on the wrong side of me.'_

'_But you're so much fun,' he winked at her, 'I haven't had anyone bite like this in a long time. Besides, the boss has moved the operations forward after your shenanigans. The plan is two weeks from today now, the Halloween Ball.'_

_Delia dropped to her knees, 'Two weeks?' she asked him, the words slipping out of her mouth. She wasn't going to get out of here before they started Operation Troy. They were doomed._

'_Yeah, two weeks,' Brenton confirmed, 'your little slip got the Execs spooked, so they've moved the operation up to make sure everything went ahead.'_

* * *

'So this was dad you were talking too?' Ash asked.

Delia paused before she answered.

'Yes it was. I'd made a rash mistake earlier on, tried to disobey the boss-'

'And this Giovanni was the boss?'

'Not at the start,' Delia told him, 'but he ended up in charge thanks to me. I helped him get control during the prohibition and in return he taught me how to become a trainer.'

'So you used to work for Team Rocket?' Ash asked.

'I'm not proud of it,' she confessed, 'I didn't think I had a choice though. I ran away from home and everything I had was because of Team Rocket. I had become too important to them to ever walk away.'

'How did you get out then?'

'That's all down to your father,' she told him.

* * *

_Banton titled his head to the side, considering the woman crumpled on the floor. He sighed and told her he knew what the executives were planning._

_Delia stopped sobbing and looked up at him, 'Why does that matter?'_

'_Because I can help you get out'_

_Delia looked up. Was he for real?_

'_Why would you do that?'_

_Branton grinned at her. It was the goofiest grin she had ever seen. No wonder he worked in science._

'_Let's just say I have my reasons.'_

_Delia frowned. Who was this guy really?_

'_Let's say you could help me out, what would be your plan?'_

_SO Branton told her his plan, including all of the variables and counters for anything that could happen. Delia had to admit it was a really well laid out plan. Better than anything she had come up with._

'_You've put a lot of thought into this. Why?'_

'_Don't flatter yourself. I helped plan the mission, that's why this is already a plan to counter it.'_

'_But why are you helping me?'_

'_Let's just say I know how you got here. I don't blame you. To be honest I pity you.'_

'_Don. Pity. Me' Delia ground out through her teeth._

'_Look Delia, I'm not here to judge, my shift is about to end. Ill be back tomorrow at the same time. Give me your answer then.'_

'_What if I tell people what you've said?'_

'_Simple. I'll deny it. Who are they going to believe? The traitor who tried to stop the bosses plans once? Or the loyal scientist with a clean record?'_

_Delia snorted 'Clean record?'_

'_Compared to you I look like a saint no matter which side of eh law you palace me on'_

_Branton flashed the goofy smile once more before shutting the door behind him, leaving her alone in the room again._

* * *

'So both you and Dad were in Team Rocket?'

'We were,' Delia confirmed.

'But why?'

'I didn't have a lot of options. Running away left me with almost nothing and those are the type of people Team Rocket attracts.'

'Did you know what they did?' Ash said, the accusation in his voice rising.

'Not when I joined. I was too naïve. They give you everything you want when you have nothing Ash, you have to understand. Once you get in debt to Team Rocket it's never fully paid.'

'How did you get out then?'

'Your father managed to get us free,' Delia told him, 'He's our to make sure Giovanni will never come after us.'

'Why would dad be able to stop Team Rocket from coming after us?'

'Your dad is a powerful man and a powerful trainer. If Team Rocket ever hurt us Giovanni wouldn't be able to stop him.'

* * *

'_Have you made up your mind then?' Branton asked the next day._

'_I'll do it,' Delia agreed, 'but on one condition.'_

'_You're in no position to be putting any conditions onto this. I'm the one who's offering here out of the good of my heart here.'_

_Delia glared at him, 'Just tell me why you're doing this?'_

'_If we get out of this alive I promise to tell you.'_

'_I don't like how morbid that condition is,' Delia pointed out._

'_Just think of it as extra motivation for saying alive, a nice little reward at the end.'_

'_I wasn't aware I'd need any motivation to stay alive.'_

'_How about as extra motivation for keeping me alive then?'_

'_I'll definitely need loads of that,' Delia deadpanned._

'_That's the spirit,' Branton smiled at her in that goofy way, and this time she found herself smiling back._

'_I guessed you might say yes,' Branton told her, 'So I took the liberity of bringing some of the stuff you'll need today,' he said, handing Delia a pair of blue pills._

'_Don't take them yet,' he instructed her, 'Wait until the day before the mission. IIve got to smuggle the rest of the drugs in here yet, then If you take them all at once in the order I give you them it should simulate you dying. Once you're in the hospital I have a friend there who will wake you up. He owes me big so don't worry about him messing up. I'll be waiting outside in a black van with your Pokemon ready to go,' he paused and studied Delia, like he was waiting for her to protest to some part of the plan. When she didn't reply he asked her if you could remember the rest of the plan._

_Deliah nodded in response. He heart was in her throat over the fact she was planning on openly defying Team Rocket._

'_You should probably give some thought to what you're going to do once you get out of this mess as well. There's no way you'll be able to go back to either of your lives.'_

'_Let me worry about what happens after,' she said, 'you just focus on the mission.'_

'_Sorry your highness' Branton mocked, earning a playful slap from Delia that brought out his goofy grin again._

* * *

Ash stood up and turned away from his mum. How could he face her right now knowing what she had done?

'What was the mission mum? He asked.

'We were trying to stop a murder,' Delia told him.

Ash took a deep breath and started pacing, all the while looking at his mother; he had to see how she reacted. When his mum had mentioned a Halloween ball his suspicions were brought to the front and he couldn't afford to put them off any longer.

'Who was the target?'

'…Your grandparents.'

Ash could see the guilt all over his mother's face, but it wasn't enough for him to stop. He had to know.

'And you failed,' he guessed, remembering visiting their grave while he was young.

'We tried Ash,' Delia said, 'But they have a hitman called Black, who never misses a target. Black is the only reason your father agreed to work for them.'

Ash stopped his pacing instantly. Did she say that?

'You said dad was on his journey…'

'He is on a journey.'

'Don't dodge the question!'

'Ash. Your dad works for Team Rocket because he had too. To help us live our lives. He had no choice with the war ending.'

'The war?' Ash's face jumped from angry too confused.

'Your dad helped in the war where he could Ash, trying to do his best.'

'Who did he help mum?'

'He helped the innocent Ash,' Delia said, 'both sides did terrible things during the war.'

'Did you?' he asked.

'No,' Delia sighed, she forgot how complicated her past was, 'Your father did the dirty work while we moved away from the cities. We chose Pallet Town because an old family friend lived here.'

'Professor Oak…' Ash realised, as events from his life started to fit into this new puzzle. This was why Professor Oak always took a little more interest in Ash compared to every other trainer. Was he watching him to see if he would turn into his dad?

'He was one of the only people who could protect us. Both sides feared him too much to bring the war close to Pallet Town.'

'Both sides?!'

'Ash…'

'Why did both sides hunting us mum? What did you do?'

Horrible… horrible things…' Delia began to sob.

'Both of you…' Ash whispered, looking down at his mum, he turned towards the door and fled into the night

'Ash please!' Delia called out.

Ash couldn't take it anymore. Both of them had been the type of people he loathed. He couldn't help but wonder is they had done some of the horrendous acts he had seen other team Rocket members commit over the years.

Professor Oak had known as well. Was everyone determined to keep him in the dark even though he was an adult now?

'Ash please!' Delia tried to follow him, but a pokeball opened from his belt revealing a four legged cat-like Pokémon with purple fur, the jewel on its head glowing as its psychic powers activated.

'Espe!'

Ash's Espeon had left its pokeball and stopped her from following him. With Mime in bed there was nothing she could do but wait and hoped Ash returned. There was so much more he had to understand.

* * *

Ash finally stopped his aimless running and collapsed onto his knees, gasping to get enough air in and stop the burning of his muscles.

He looked around and saw he was outside the one cemetery in Pallet Town. He figures it was as good a place as any to walk through and try to sort out the mess inside his head.

'Pika-pi?'

'I'll be alright,' Ash said to his longest friend, allowing him to jump up onto his shoulder for a rest as he began his walk.

As he walked through the graveyard, he couldn't focus his mind on anything but how many people laid to rest here had died in the war. Was his family responsible for any of them?

As soon as the thought formed in his head Ash collapsed onto all fours and threw up on the path walk. Every part of him felt disgusted in his family. What was once a source of pride now filled him with shame. He though back to the feeling of pride he felt whenever anyone compared him to his father, those memories now leaving only a bitter taste in his mouth and a sense of despair. Was he going to end up like his dad?

'Hello?' a voice yelled out from across the graveyard, 'Is anybody there?'

'Gary?' Ash yelled back, confused. What would Gary be doing in the cemetery at this time?

'Jesus Ash!' Gary said as he appeared from behind a statue of a winged angel, 'What are you doing out here in this state?'

'Got lost.'

Gary raised an eyebrow, 'You got lost in Pallet Town?'

Ash looked at Gary, daring him to question his story again.

'What made you decide to get lost then?' Gary asked.

'Nothing that matters to you,' Ash said.

'So you found out then?'

Ash pulled himself up off the ground, 'Found out what?'

'Found out about your dad.'

'You knew?!'

Gary frowned at Ash's raised voice, but didn't appear fazed with the sudden mood switch.

'That he used to be in Team Rocket? That he fought in the war?' Gary paused, 'Yeah I knew.'

'How the hell did you know about my dad before me?!'

Gary took a step back from Ash, putting enough distance between them that a punch couldn't be swung too quickly.

'Gramps told me when we started hanging out a lot,' Gary explained, 'He told me you might need some help.'

'Why would he say that?'

'I was eight Ash, you really think I knew the answer?'

'You certainly didn't do anything to help though did you Gary,' Ash spat out his name. He remembered how cruel Gary become to him, constantly putting him down. Then a switch flicked in Ash's brain.

'Is that why you started acting so badly towards me?' he asked.

Gary grimaced.

'I am sorry for that Ash. I thought Gramps wanted me to help you be different. I thought he gave me a job.'

'Different? What kind of job did you think he would give a fucking eight year old Gary?!'

'I thought if I could stop you from going on a Pokémon journey then I was helping you. That if I could make you stay in Pallet you wouldn't become your father.'

Ash stared at Gary, shocked at how decisive his one-time rival had been. Then he realised that if everyone knew his father's past, they would all judge him the same way. He was cursed by his father's legacy. No one could ever know.

Ash stepped forward and swung his fist right into Gary's stomach, making the trainer double over.

'Listen to me Gary,' he whispered in his ear, 'I am not my father.'

Gary coughed, 'I know that now Ash. Come on, I was only 8.'

'Do you still judge me now?'

'I finally stopped in the Silver Conference. When we fought and I saw how much you cared I realised you could never be someone who followed in his footsteps. I saw you as better than anything he could ever be.'

'Is that why you stopped battling after that?'

'No. I did that for my parents.'

Ash paused before he spoke again. That must be why Gary was here. His parents had died in the war. Ash realised that seeing Ash's father on the screen must have reminded Gary of them.

'Were you visiting them tonight?' he asked.

'It's the first time in a while,' Gary confessed, and then he paused as though considering his words before he spoke, 'I wanted to ask for forgiveness.'

'Forgiveness?'

'I've made mistakes since we started Ash. I went against what they taught me because I thought I knew better. I needed them to know before the championship started. I'm doing this for them, to show that I've changed. The I realised something.'

'Gary…'

'Hold on a second Ash. While I was here I realised something. We don't always have the luxary of choosing between good and evil.'

'What do you mean?'

'Things aren't always black and white Ash. Sometimes people have to choose the lesser evil because they can't do what is right. When things are like that; when things are like a war, everyone deserves some forgiveness.'

'What are you saying Gary?'

'You know what I'm saying Ash. My parents are gone from this word. My only interaction is with their withering gravestones. They will never know all the journeys I have been on, all the things I've done. I want to tell them Ash but I can't.'

Ash found himself feeling sorry for Gary, something quite alien to him. Then he realised Gary never had anyone to help set his moral compass. Both his parents died while he was young and Professor Oak was a constantly busy person.

'I'm sorry about them Gary,' he said.

'Don't be,' Gary replied, 'You don't have that problem. Both your parents might not be the best people. But they're here. I'd love to have that chance you have. Don't throw it away so carelessly.'

'But-'

'Ash, you don't have to forgive them, you just have to understand them. They lived in a different time.'

Ash sighed and looked across at Pikachu, who nodded in a rare agreement with Gary.

'Are you sure?' Ash asked the electric mouse.

'Chu!'

'You've always been reckless Ash. Just once try and slow down.'

Ash nodded and started to walk back home before turning to Gary.

'Thanks,' Ash said, trying to convey his gratitude for Gary helping him through his voice.

'Don't expect it often, especially not when it comes to Pokémon. How's your mum doing?'

'She isn't in the best of shape right now,' Ash confessed.

'You're probably what she needs most in the world right now.'

Ash nodded and set off back home where he had left Espeon to protect his mum and stop her from following him. One of the benefits of having a Psychic Pokémon is their ability to understand there trainer through their pokeball.

'Mum?' Ash said softly as he opened the door.

'Ash?' Delia looked up from under a blanket on the couch, 'Are you alright?'

'I got myself straightened out a bit,' he told her. There was no need to go into the specifics.

'It's not me we should be worried about mum…'

'It's okay Ash. I understand how you must feel; I haven't made this any easier with the lies.'

'It doesn't matter mum,' Ash told her.

'What do you mean?'

'Whatever you did in your past doesn't matter to me. My whole life you've been nothing but great to me and any friends I've made. I wasn't around then. If you say you had to I believe you, I don't need any proof or any confessions.

'Are you sure?' Delia asked.

Ash smiled, 'Positive.'

**A/N – Let me know what you think, this chapter was originally going to reveal the full story behind Delia, but I didn't think that would fit into the characters as I imagine them. But don't worry; this isn't the last of Delia's and Branton's murky past that well hear about. There's a lot more to come. I'm really enjoying digging into the 'war' that happened. I think it's a good theory that in a more adult Pokémon world can get a great tool. Feel free to review and favourite.**


	4. A Slice of Humble Pie

Chapter 4

In the week since the draw for the Grand Championship, there had been little chance for Ash to put his focus into anything else except his preparation for the championship. Professor Oak had poured over hours of tape with him studying their opponents and their Pokémon. It had been a non-stop onslaught for information from the start.

Ash collapsed onto his bed with a groan. He'd never been so tired doing so little. His body felt perfectly fine, but if he had to learn one more thing today his brain would turn into goo.

He always thought Brock was pretty thorough when it came to studying Pokémon, but Professor Oak was on a whole different level. Just today they had spent two hours analysing every little tick Cynthia's Lucario had for every single move. Her Lucario had a lot of moves.

Delia popped her head around his bedroom door to see ash sprawled across his bed with little care for his position.

'Are you alright dear?' She asked.

Ash responded with a heavy groan.

'Is Professor Oak working you hard?'

Ash rolled over and looked at her, 'It's like torture. Why does he study them so much?'

'I think he's just determined to give it his best honey. This is his last chance and he's never won a championship before.'

'Why not?' Ash asked.

'There were a lot of very good trainers back then, but its probably better if you ask him. I wasn't around during his prime.'

'Do you know what Pokémon he had?'

'I know he had a Dragonite and the entire starter Pokémon, but that's it. You should ask him if he has any footage of his battles. Knowing Professor Oak there's bound to be some buried in that lab of his.'

'But he's so OLD!' Ash moaned and rolled back onto his front, 'did they even have video cameras back then?' he said through the blanket.

'I'm sure you'll figure out something out,' Delia said, 'but you'll have to do it without me for tonight.'

Ash swung himself around to sit up. 'You're not going to be here tonight?'

'No. I and a few of the other mums are going into Viridian for some drinks. Are you going to be okay?'

'I lived by myself for two years mum, a night at home isn't going to cause me any problems.'

'Okay then, she said then closed the door, before swinging it open again and adding an afterthought;

'You look like you've been working hard as well, don't forget to change your underpants.'

'Muuuuum!'

'Bye Ash!' she chuckled as she closed the door, leaving him to flop onto his bed again.

Professor Oak was a madman when it came to studying; Ash had already filled a notepad up and had to buy other one. There was no way he could remember all of this information, especially in the heat of battle. Ash had asked Professor Oak how he managed it, but getting anything out of Professor Oak on his strategy was like trying to draw blood from a rock.

Ash had first brought up the subject of Professor Oaks team to the old man at the start of the week, but the question was just laughed off before they began one of the most mentally challenging days of Ashs' life. It was worse because there were very few people alive who had seen Professor Oak battle and even less that had fought against him.

Cynthia's face worried Ash as well. Was Professor Oak really good enough to strike fear into a trainer some considered to be the most powerful in the world.

He pushed the thoughts out of his head and tried to relax. He was struggling to try and remember all the information Professor Oak was burying him under, worrying about Cynthia's face did nothing to help him right now. With only a few days left for the championship he was going to take advantage of these rare relaxation times. Once the championship started chances to relax would be sparse.

He had left all of his Pokémon besides, Pikachu, the Eevee family, Charizard and Tauros at Professor Oaks so he could relax and clear his mind. Almost all of his friends were coming to the Grand Championship and he knew there would be some explaining for him to do, as much as he didn't want too.

While he had severed contact with all of them, he had been keeping an eye out for them. May had gone and won herself a Grand Festival in Sinnoh, surprising everyone when she beat Solidad in the final. From what he heard it had been an amazing match and a win that got her invitation to the Grand Championship. Ash made a mental note to check what group she was in when he could summon the energy; he had missed her name being announced while he was dealing with the sudden reappearance of his father.

He had lost touch with Iris and Cilian pretty soon after leaving Unova, but he knew they were busy with their own adventures. When he met up with Drayden he learnt Iris had become quite the respected Dragon trainer, even Clair and Lance knew who she was now. Cilian had taken over his old role in the gym last Ash heard, and knowing Cilian that wasn't going to change any time soon.

Dawn had already set off to watch the championship Brock told him. Out of all his friends she was definitely not has hot headed as the rest, so he looked forward to their reunion of lot more to the oncoming storm that was Mays rage.

_Knock-knock._

Ash groaned again. Of course someone would be calling at this time. Pulling himself up from the bed he made his way downstairs, trying to figure out who would be calling at this time. His mum and her friends were in Viridian and everyone else had already turned in for the night when he left the lab.

He took a look through the peep hole to see Gary stood on the porch holding a large black bin bag.

'I swear to god Gary,' Ash yelled through the door, 'If this is a prank I'm going to make sure you can never walk again!'

Gary raised his eyebrow at Ashs' outburst, 'Is that how you treat all your guests?' he asked.

'Just the ones that have pranked me this way before,' Ash told him.

'I guess you don't want my help then?'

Ash paused for a second, considering his options. Gary had caught him out like this before, but surely he wouldn't do it now? They were twenty after all.

'What help?' Ash asked.

'Well I was looking through the loft at the lab and I found this old bin bag full of video tapes,' Gary lifted up the bag to show.

Years of humiliation had taught Ash to still be cautious, 'Video tapes of what Gary?'

'You're being a bit difficult here Ash. I'm not sure if I want to help you anymore, you sure could use it as well.'

Ash grimaced. Why did Gary always know how to get him interested?

_Because you've known him all your life_ Ash thought.

'What are they then Gary?' Ash asked as he opened the door to let Gary in.

'I notice you've been at the lab a lot recently,' Gary said.

'Yeah, Professor Oak's been helping me study all of the trainers in our group.'

'I bet he hasn't let you study his Pokémon has he?'

Ash blinked, 'How do you know that?'

'I learnt all my moves from Gramps,' Gary said, 'he was one of the most underhand trainers around Ash.'

'Professor Oak cheated?'

'No nothing like that, but he'd keep things a secret until it was a bit too late. That's what he's doing now.'

'I don't get it. Why would he do that?' _And how?_ He thought to himself.

'Gramps is taking this championship really seriously Ash. I've not seen him fired up like this before ever. He's hoping that he can count on beating you if you haven't studied his style in enough time. He was going to give you these tapes on the day we all travelled up to the Indigo Plateau, when it'd be a lot harder for you to learn all the information.'

'So why are you giving me them now then?'

'I shafted you enough when you were a trainer Ash and Gramps will eventually feel guilty about doing this. I'm acting as his conscience before it's too late.'

Gary handed to bag over and Ash nearly toppled from the weight of it.

'Why is this so heavy?'

'Gramps trained for a long time Ash, there's a lot of tape.' Gary turned to leave, 'I think you need all the help you can get. You look like you haven't improved in these two years away at all.'

'Hey!' Ash yelled back as Gary shut the door behind him on the way out.

_It's a good job he left; I didn't have a decent comeback to that._

Ash looked at the size of the bag, felt the weight and groaned. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

After getting himself dried off and dressed, Ash sorted through the video tapes and arranged them in chronological order. If Professor Oak was serious about this then he was going to use his most trustworthy Pokémon, which meant the ones he started out on his journey with.

He placed the first tape in the dusty VCR and sat down with a pen and paper, ready to take notes.

Ash fast forward through the announcement and pre match hype before the match finally came on. A much, much younger Professor Oak stood on one side of the field, wearing a blue jacket over a black top, with some grey jeans rounding out his outfit.

_He looks just like Gary used too_ Ash thought.

The match started and the first Pokémon Professor Oak threw out was a Wartortle that looked as healthy as any Pokémon Ash had ever seen.

_He clearly knew how to take care of them. That Wartortles coat is amazing_.

Oak's opponent, a young girl with long brown hair sent out a Zubat. Ash couldn't help but wonder why she was doing that.

As soon as the bell chimed Oaks Wartortle jumped into action, hitting the Zubat with an unavoidable Rapid Spin Hydro Pump combination. Ash was shocked at how quick the Wartortle moved, without Oak even commanding anything. They clearly had a pre-set move to go too depending on the Pokémon.

The Zubat recovered and hit Wartortle with a supersonic, making Professor Oak switch out for a Magneton.

_It's a machine Pokémon so supersonic won't have any effect and its electric attack will be super effective._ Ash was impressed, Professor Oak had clearly studied his opponents team.

As soon as Magneton was released it used a powerful thunder attack that managed to cripple the Zubat just by being in the vicinity of the strike.

Ash was stunned. He had been with Pikachu for years and they only recently managed to use attacks that powerful. Oak looked no older than 16 in this and he was sending out heavy hitting attacks. Ash knew why Cynthia was scared now. He had never fought anyone like this.

'**Use Metal Sound now!'**

This was the first command Ash had seen Oak give and he saw the plan laid out clearly. All he wanted was the Zubat paralysed so metal sound, a difficult move to hit with, would be a certainty to lower Zubats defence, making any move that hit it a one hit KO.

'**Now use Flash Cannon!'**

The attack hit Zubat square on, knocking it out and leaving Ash in awe. By using a steel-type move instead of an electric one Oak was saving Magnetons energy. It probably helped that Flash Cannon was a pretty heavy attack as well, but the clear planning that had gone into the strategy shocked him.

The girl next sent out an Arbok and Ash could see Oak smiling. Ash could understand why. As a poison type Pokémon Arbok didn't stand a chance against Magneton with its dual Steel-Electric typing.

'**Double Team Arbok!'**

'**Shock Wave Magneton!'**

Ash couldn't believe it. Oak had a counter perfectly ready. Double Team was one of the hardest moves to break through and Oak had done it in just one move. This trainer never stood a chance.

_Do I stand a chance?_ He thought.

The frustration was clear on the girls face. She couldn't string together a combination long enough to do any damage to her opponent. Professor Oak was slamming every door shut in her face and the whole world was watching.

All the duplicates had vanished, but lucky for the girl her Arbok hadn't been paralysed, only damaged. There was a still a slim chance she could turn this around.

'**Use Thunderbolt Magneton!'**

'**Earthquake Arbok!'**

Ash's face turned to confusion, as did Professor Oak's. Earthquake would have no effect on Magneton with Levitate ability so why as she using it?

The Ash saw the gound on the field splinter and crack, breaking apart under the force of Arboks move.

Arbok dived into the cracks in the ground it created and Ash was impressed. By hiding within the earth all of Magnetons electric attacks were useless unless it got a direct hit, which at the moment looked impossible with the damage Arbok had caused to the field.

Oak was clearly struggling from this as well. The girl must have kept this move hidden throughout the tournament for when someone had her on the ropes. This clearly qualified.

'**Metal Sound Magneton!'**

Ash flinched. That was a desperate move that wouldn't be useful. The women knew it as well.

Suddenly Arbok jumped out of a crack in the ground and wrapped itself around Magneton, dragging it to the ground.

Ash smiled, this trainer was clearly no novice. By grounding Arbok and Magneton any damage would be dealt to both Pokémon. It was a risky strategy if Oak called her bluff.

'**Thunder now!'**

Ash gasped and the girl was clearly in shock. Oak clearly thought his Magneton could survive this attack, but everyone knew Arbok wouldn't.

'**Fire Fang Arbok!'**

It was a risky strategy, but Ash couldn't see any other way either. By attacking Magneton with a super effective attack, it gave her a chance of Ko'ing Magneton, even if the direct consequence was dooming her Arbok.

The Thunder struck and an explosion rocked the stadium, throwing up dirt and clouding the field. When it finally cleared both Pokémon were out for the count.

_Was this how good battles used to be? So many trainers are nothing like this today._

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon and Oak sent out Wartortle again, cleared of its confusion.

The girl sent out a Gengar and suddenly it clicked for Ash.

_That's Agatha! No wonder this is such a good fight, she's a member of the Elite Four!_

Ash realized that the Zubat from before must be her Crobat now. _She's been with them for so long_ he realised.

The bell started and Wartortle flew at Gengar, teeth blackening for Bite.

'**Use Glare Gengar!' **

Gengars eyes lit up red and Wartortle froze and fell to the floor, paralysed.

'**Now use Hypnosis' **Agatha yelled. Ash could see what was coming. With Wartortle asleep Agatha could unleash Dream Eater, slowly sapping its health away while Gengar bombarded it with powerful attacks in the battle.

This was Agatha's trump card, her ace in the hole. Professor Oak probably knew about Gengar and its moveset, but knowing what Agatha's Gengar can do and stopping it are two completely different tasks.

Oak was clearly struggling. He could wait out the onslaught and hope Wartortle survived or he could swap out and reveal his last Pokémon. But then if that fell Wartortle was a sitting duck. Calling it back into its pokeball wouldn't cure it of its ailment.

He stalled too long, and a powerful Shadow Ball from Gengar took Wartortle out of the match for good.

_Is that Professor Oaks weakness? He hates to reveal his most powerful Pokémon? Is that even a weakness?_

Clearly Agatha had forced him to reveal his prized Pokémon, and come back to tie the match in incredible fashion.

Oak drew a pokeball from his belt and revealed a Pokémon that Ash had rarely seen.

A long, blue and white Pokémon uncurled itself, revealing the orb around its neck. Professor Oak had a Dragonair!

The sky above the stadium switched from sunny to stormy in an instant and Ash grew worried. With the rain starting to fall Dragonair would have an obvious advantage on Gengar, even with its lack of dark moves.

'**Use Twister Dragonair!'**

The camera panned up to the sky and Ash was left speechless. There was no reasonable counter to this. Gengar would have to focus all its energy on avoiding the twister descending from the sky, leaving it clean for Dragonair to hit with whatever attack it wished.

'**Quick Gengar! Haze!'**

'**Dragon Rush Dragonair!'**

Ash smiled, by using Haze Agatha had countered the twister, unfortunately Oak chose one of the fastest moves to follow up with, and Dragon Rush knocked Gengar down.

'**Finish it with Draco Meteor!'**

Ash paid even more attention. Draco Meteor was probably Dragonairs most powerful attack. If he could see how dangerous it was he could gauge Dragonairs strength.

Dragonair's orb glowed and in front of it appeared a huge, flaming Meteor with what appeared to be the ghosts of past dragons encircling it and lending it power. Ash had never seen a Draco Meteor this strong, even from a fully evolved dragon.

Dragonair sent the attack at Gengar, which crushed it into the broken ground and exploding in a blue light.

The camera turned to focus on the attack, which dissipated once it hit Gengar to reveal the fainted Pokémon.

Ash sighed and turned off the TV. Was this how powerful Pokémon trainers used to be? What happened to them all?

He though he was one of the best, just inches away from reaching the top of the mountain. Yet here was evidence before him that he was leagues away from matching Professor Oak even after all his training.

_Is this was Cynthia was worried for? She's a champion and she's afraid of a trainer who never made it to her status._

Ash groaned. Professor Oak had said there were going to be a few of his old pals at the Grand Championships. If they were as good as Professor Oak and Agatha, Ash would struggle to make it into the top 16.

Ash got up and made himself a sandwich before sitting down at watching the rest of the tape. He had a feeling this was going to be a humbling night.

* * *

It had been several hours and Ash had drifted off on the couch, the TV still blaring out. He had poured over the footage and filled several pages with note. But he couldn't think of anything helpful for when he went up against Professor Oak. He seemed to have a counter for everything and was very good at putting his opponent on the back foot and stopping combinations before they could build up steam.

A knock on the window startled Ash awake, making him groan at the pain in his neck from sleeping in an awkward position.

He walked up to the window and pulled back the curtains to reveal Misty stood there with a smile on her face.

Ash smiled back and went and opened the door for her.

'Are you alright now Ash?' she asked as she walked in and sat down.

'Feeling better,' he said, 'I thought you were still angry with me?'

'Not really angry, just annoyed. But I can see me being angry is having a really debilitating effect on you if you've turned this slobby!' Misty winked looking at the mess his piles of notes had created.

'I thought this was tidy.'

'Oh Ash,' Misty shook her head, 'You've got a lot to learn.'

'What does that mean?'

'I don't want to spoil the surprise.'

'So did you come here just to pick on me?' Ash asked her while he began cleaning up the mess.

'No I actually came to keep your company, the bullying is just and added perk.'

'And people wonder why I started travelling alone,' Ash mumbled as he walked into the kitchen with all the dirty plates.

'What was that Ash?!' Misty yelled at him from the other room.

'Nothing'

'It better be!' She yelled.

Ash moaned then started putting all the wasted food in the bin. He appreciated her company, but if the price was pointing out his bad habits then he felt that was a bit steep. He had enough bad habits to keep her here for a week.

He started putting all the plates in the dishwasher when Misty walked in wearing his old Pokemon League hat.

'I didn't know you still had this hat Ash!' she said, 'How long has it been since you wore it?'

'A few years now,' he realized, 'I figured I needed a new outfit if I was going to a new place, so I had a change when I went to Hoeen. It's been up there for almost 7 years now.'

'Can you remember you used to get so angry when someone would take this off you? You tried to fight Pokémon over it!'

'I was ten. You have to cut me some slack there.'

'So was I but you never saw me go crazy about something.'

'No you just went crazy over everything,' Ash laughed at her, quickly regretting it when she whacked him over the head.

'You shouldn't bully your guests Ash!'

'Please! You've been here more than I have recently'

'It's not my fault your mother cooks food fit for gods. I can't stay away!'

'I think you just miss me so much,' Ash taunted as he started washing his hands, 'That you do everything you can to be as close to me as possible.'

'You wish Ash. Where is your mum anyway?'

Ash turned around and dried his hands, 'She said she went into Viridian City with a few friends. I figured she could use it with what's happened recently.'

'Why is Mrs Smith home then? They usually do everything together.'

'They do?' Ash asked. Realising he know very little about his mum. _Have I really been that bad of a son?_

'I guess she must have gone with a few other people. I wonder why she didn't invite me.'

'Maybe because she doesn't like you,' Ash taunted.

Misty flew after him determined to give him another hit, but Ash was expecting it and dodged, running into the living room with her chasing.

'I suppose she could do,' Misty started grinning. Ash didn't like where this was going. Why was she smiling?

'Or maybe she's gone out to try and meet some boys Ash!'

Ash groaned and Misty burst into laughter.

'Why would you even say something like that?' Ash moaned and threw a pillow at her, the room escalating into violence with the tapes forgotten.

* * *

Delia looked over her shoulder and tipped her hat down as she turned a corner into a dark alley. No one could know she was here, especially not Giovanni. If anyone saw her Ash could be in real trouble.

She stopped outside a steel door and proceeded to knock the pattern onto it. It had been so long since she had been here, would anyone recognize her? Would anyone care?

A view box at the top of the door slid open to reveal two piercing green eyes.

'What is papa?' a rough voice asked from behind the door.

_They've changed the doorman since last time_ Delia noticed, _I hope Robert is okay._

'Papa is a rolling stone,' she answered, completing the code and confirming she could be trusted.

The door opened and the doorman motioned for her to enter.

Delia walked in and took a look around at the old bar. Nearly 17 years since she had last visited here and nothing had changed. The same pictures still hung from the wall, the battered furniture remained in the same place. Almost all of the faces had changed, but they were all the same really. People indoctrinated into this lifestyle early, now with no way out, the pimp still sat in the corner, the loan shark near the bandits.

She walked up to the bar and placed her hat down, getting the attention of a few of the patrons. It wasn't very often girls came into this particular bar.

'Delia luv!' A small, plump man bellowed as he walked to her from behind the bar, 'Ain't you a face that could make a gloom smile!'

Delia smiled at the barman, 'It's great to see you Pete.'

'Damn right it is. I ain't the one who runs off and don't call.'

'You know why I'm here don't you?' Delia asked him in hushed tones.

'He's in the second room from the end love. I'd be careful though, he's a bit jumpy. Just let us know if you need any help.'

'We should be alright Pete. I hate to be abrupt but I can't stay here any longer than I need too.'

'I understan' dear' Pete nodded, giving her another smile before talking to the next customer.

Delia picked up her hat and set off up the stairs at the far end of the bar, coming up to a long corridor with doors on either side. She started walking down the corridor, her heart going crazy. It had been so long since they had talked, so long since they dared to talk to each other. Giovanni's threat still hung over them; metting was a big risk at calling his bluff.

She hadn't even considered it until a note was slide through the door a few days ago with one sentence written on it.

_Meet me where it all started ~BK_

She had no doubt this was where he meant. It had all started in this room, when he tried to calm her down, now they were back here, twenty two years later.

Delia couldn't help but wonder if he had changed at all. Had she changed?

She stopped outside the door and froze. _What if this is a trap? Could she be so foolish?_

'Don't worry it's not a trap,' A voice called out from the other side of the door.

That voice. After so long that voice still made her smile like a lovesick teen.

Delia flung open the door to find him sitting there, messy black hair kept down by a hat. He still had the same brown leather jacket as the day he left, worn down by the years. Then there was the smile, that goofy smile that annoyed her at first. Then it slowly became everything she loved in him.

'How you doing D?' He asked.

She didn't bother replying, she ran up to him and tackled him off the chair, hugging him tightly and wishing to stay in this bliss forever. She would never leave this dirty infested room if it meant she could spend every moment with him.

'I missed you too' he breathed out, suffocating under the hug, 'But you're going to have to let me go soon D.'

'I don't want too,' she said. Delia knew she looked silly but she didn't care.

'We need to talk,' Brenton said.

Delia pulled back, 'What do you mean?'

'How much does he know D?'

Delia looked away, 'Straight to business then. I couldn't tell him Brenton.'

'Why not? He's my son D.'

'I couldn't do it' she told him, 'I started to tell him, but he was too disgusted to listen to the rest of the story. I didn't even reach the ball Brenton.'

'He doesn't even know about the ball?!' Brenton roared, pushing her off of him and standing up.

'Does he even know why I'm doing it D?' he asked.

Delia couldn't look up. Her silence was all he needed.

'He doesn't even know what I'm doing does he?'

She shook her head, tears falling.

'You promised me you'd tell him D. That was part of the deal, so he understood why I was doing this!'

'I couldn't do it. He doesn't understand Brenton. Because of you! He hasn't had to go through what we did; he shouldn't have to find out what he did!'

'What we did D?' Brenton shook his head, 'We made mistakes trying to do the right thing. We tried to get out. Then we got caught. And I gave myself up so that you could both live. Do you know what I've had to do just to keep you alive?'

'I know he deserves to know, that you deserve for him to know who you are. But I couldn't do it Brenton. As soon as he finds out the last of his innocence will be gone.'

Brenton sighed and pulled his hat off. He sat back down on the chair and grabbed a hold of her hands.

'I didn't want this to go this way,' he told her.

'Me neither.'

'But you promised me D. That he'd understand so that when this all finally caught up to us, when I wasn't enough anymore, that he'd know I'm not an evil person. I was just someone who's had to do bad things for the people he loves.'

Delia looked at his eyes and couldn't help the guilt take over her. The eyes that had been so happy full of mischief were now full of hurt and pain. Hurt and pain she had put him through.

'I can't tell him Brenton. I'm not strong enough.'

'D…'

'But you can tell him yourself,' She said.

'You know I can't do that. I promised Giovanni.'

'We can figure out a way around that, you're both in the Grand Championships,' she smiled, 'these things happen.'

Brenton smiled back at her. This was the women he fell head over heels for all those years ago.

'How can we do that then?'

'One of his friends is in your group. Brock. Make sure something goes wrong and you can have all the time with him you want.'

'I don't think wounding one of his friends is the best way to start asking for his forgivness?'

'Do you want his forgiveness or do you want to explain things to him?'

'I'd prefer both, but I'm going to tell him the whole thing. I can't see how putting one of his friends in hospital then telling him what I did to the Oaks helping my case.'

''This is the best we can do Brenton. You know they have Rockets following us all the time. The ones Ash has are particularly annoying. They take their job very seriously.'

Brenton growled, 'He still wants his insurance.'

'Are you saying he doesn't need it?'

'No he definitely does.'

Delia smiled again. Brenton would have been a brilliant father for Ash. He cared so much.

'I should really go,' Delia stood up, 'I said I would meet some friends as cover. If I don't meet up with them Giovanni will know something's up.'

'Before you go there's someone who wants to meet you,' Benton said.

Delia raised an eyebrow 'Really?'

Brenton pulled out a pokeball and released the Pokémon inside it.

'Far-fetch'd!' the Pokémon yelled, waving its leek about at Delia and making her gasp.

'Far-fetch'd?' Delia knelt down to look at the Pokémon, who smiled at her and waved the leek about more.

'I suppose I could stay a bit longer then,' she relented and sat down on the floor to play with her long lost friend.

**A/N – As always, review if you think there was anything particularly good or bad about this chapter. I wanted to introduce some depth to some of the supporting characters and I feel I did this particularly well. I also think that the story lines are going to pick up a bit more now that I have the groundwork down. I try my best to avoid some tropes and clichés of writing, bit if you think there are any here feel free to point them out! I think I focus too heavily on dialogue sometimes. Feel free to weigh in on my description-to-dialogue ratio. Hopefully the Grand Championship will finally start in the next chapter. That is the plan anyway.**


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 5

Ash groaned as the alarm went off on his phone, why they had to get up at this ungodly hour he'd never know. It had been three days since Gary had dropped the tapes of Professor Oak's matches and Ash had learnt so much in that time. He started to doubt if the two years in solitude were worth it, he could have probably gained the same experience from studying under Professor Oak.

Ash rolled out of bed and woke Pikachu up in the process, who gave him a little shock.

'Argh!' Ash jumped out of bed 'Pikachu!'

The yellow mouse just giggled and rolled back over. Ash glared daggers, there was no way his mum would wake Pikachu up and the idiot knew it. He was going to steal all the sleep he could get while Ash languished downstairs.

He threw on his clothes and stumbled down the stairs. Even after an electric shock from Pikachu he was still tired. Ash made a promise to let himself rest more, He definitely deserved it he told himself.

'How are you this morning Ash?' his mum asked from the cooker as he stumbled into the kitchen.

'umphfrumpr.'

'Wonderful,' his mum smiled at him and he stuck out his tongue in response. Morning people were the worst type of people, and that included his mum. The year traveling with May had been bliss; she was the only person who hated mornings as much as he did.

'Here you go honey,' she said and slid a plate in front of him.

'Full English?' Ash asked perking up at the smell of the greatest dish he had ever tasted.

'Only the best on your last day here,' his mum smiled and began eating hear own breakfast.

Ash grabbed his knife and fork and quickly started to demolish the meal. He'd made the trek to Indigo Plateau before and he knew he needed all the energy to make it through the day. At least he didn't have to go through Victory Road, that was a nightmare.

'Are you going to come up with us today mum?' Ash asked in between mouthfuls.

'I'd love to honey, but its contestants only today. I'll be making my way up tomorrow.'

'Do you have anyone to go with?' he asked.

'I'm meeting Brocks family in Viridian then we're going to travel together from there,' she smiled at him.

'Are you sure you'll be okay?' Ash really didn't want to leave his mother alone right now. She didn't seem in the best of shape when she came back from Viridian.

'I'll be fine Ash. Now don't you worry about me when you have the tournament coming up! I'd hate for you to lose because of me.'

'If you say so' Ash shrugged and dove back into his breakfast. No matter how good he had gotten at cooking while he was away nothing beat Delia Ketchum's home cooked food.

'Did you hear the door Ash?' His mum asked about halfway through her breakfast, while Ash was leaning back in his chair holding his stomach.

'I don't think so,' He looked over towards the door, 'Do you want me to check?'

'If you could please,' she smiled at him.

Ash sighed and pulled himself up. Everything took so much more effort in the morning. He took a glance through the peephole and what he saw sent his face into a huge grin.

'How are you May?' Ash smiled as he opened the door to the wreck that was May in the morning.

May looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

'Food?' she begged. Ash ignored her and grabbed her in a huge hug.

'How have you been?'

'Hungry,' she replied, pushing Ash off and walking through to the kitchen.

'Great to see you too,' Ash yelled back at her. Closing the door and following her through into the kitchen, where she was already loading up a plate with bacon and sausages.

'Don't ask then,' Ash said to her, earning a glare.

'Oh it's alright Ash,' his mother told him, 'Your friends are welcome here any time.'

'Well she's being a bit of a bummer.'

'You're no worse before you've eaten in the morning,' May pointed out as she sat down at the table, 'Lovely to see you again Mrs Ketchum,' she said before tucking into the food.

'The same dear, I guess you're going with Ash and all of his friends to the Championships?'

May looked up from the plate, 'Who else is here?'

'Misty, Brock and Gary are at the lab now and Dawn is meeting us at the championship. I think Professor Oak might be joining us as well.'

'Oh,' May breathed out before tucking back into the food.

Ash frowned. She used to be so excited about traveling, what had changed? He knew he couldn't wait to travel with people again. Maybe she had just got too used to traveling alone.

'Is Max not coming along then?' Ash asked May.

'No he's coming, but he's been in travelling in Johto for the past few months so he's making his own way to the championship.'

'Max is in Johto?' Ash smiled, he hadn't been in touch with Max for even longer than his personal sabbatical. Max must have been at least three years into his own journey now, with loads of Pokémon.

'Well if you'd kept in touch Ash,' May turned and glared at him, 'Then you would know.'

Ash shifted in his seat. He knew this was going to be coming at some point. At least she wasn't going to do it in front of his mum. That would be embarrassing.

After he had finished his breakfast, Ash sorted out the last of his stuff before slinging his bag over his shoulders. He loved being home but there was something about travelling, even for such a short time that made him feel alive. He hoped he never had to slow down.

'Pi-ka!' Pikachu jumped up onto the bed next to Ash while he looked around at his room. He hadn't lived here long enough to change it. It still looked like the bedroom of a ten year old that wanted nothing more than to be a Pokémon Master. He smiled as he looked at the first hat he won, sat on the shelf. His goal might not have changed through all these years, but he certainly had.

It had started when Misty left to take over the gym, then Brock went home as well. He thought the three of them would always travel together and then it all ended so early. That was part of the reason he left almost all of his Pokémon behind. He felt going to Hoeen would be a completely new journey, so he needed completely new Pokémon.

His eyes shifted across to the next hat had he smiled. He had worn that when he met May over in Hoeen and when he did the Battle Frontier. That was when he started growing up. Brock was there with them throughout but Ash had passed Brock as a trainer by then, and he helped May grow the same way Brock and Misty had helped him.

Then there was his third hat, the one he wore to Sinnoh. That had been one of his best adventures, the Pokémon he got there were some of the strongest in his team and travelling with Dawn had helped him so much. He learnt more about caring for his Pokémon with her. As a result his bond with his Pokémon grew faster and faster, allowing him to get further than ever in the tournament. He would have bet good money if it wasn't for Tobias he would have won that tournament. He was the only person to knock out one of his Pokémon.

He looked at the final hat on the shelf, His most recent one from Unova. That was where he started to doubt his methods. He liked Iris and Cilian, but they were so much younger than him. He felt more separated from them than anyone else he had travelled with, the age gap so much more obvious. He left more like an older brother than a friend to them, especially whenever he tried to help Iris. He had to accept more responsibility than ever on that journey.

The loss in the final 8 of the conference solidified the idea he'd been having for a long time that he need to travel alone to grow more. Yet he found himself looking forward to travelling with his old friends again and looking forward to it. Had he really changed at all while he'd been away?

'Hey Ash!' May yelled from downstairs, 'Hurry up or were going to be late!'

He smiled and held out his arm for Pikachu to climb up and then set off down the stairs where May and his mum were waiting.

'Are you sure you have everything Ash?' his mum asked as he reached the bottom.

'I'm sure mum; I've been doing this for a while now.'

Delia smiled, 'Just don't forget to change your underpants for clean ones then.'

'Muuuuuum!'

May giggled at Ash as he hurried her out the door, trying to save himself from any further embarrassment.

'See you tomorrow love,' his mum called out as he shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

_She definitely does that to embarrass me_ Ash thought as they started walking towards the edge of town.

'So…' Ash started, 'How has everything been?'

May turned and stared at him, eyebrows raised.

'Don't think you're not getting grilled Ash Ketchum.'

Ash gulped.

'I'm just not going to do it until were away from everyone else.'

'Why?'

May opened her mouth to speak, but instead of her voice all Ash heard was Brocks voice yelling 'Hurry up guys!'

They both looked to the top of the hill were Brock, Misty and Gary were stood.

_Thank god for Brock _Ash thought as they ran to catch up with them.

'Is Professor Oak not coming with us?' Ash asked once they caught up.

'Get this!' Gary said, 'They sent a private helicopter for him and all the other oldies while we have to trek it!'

'A private helicopter?!'

'Yeah' Gary shook his head 'The git was waving at us as he flew off as well.'

'Can we not just fly with our Pokémon then?'

'It's a no fly zone over the Plateau, and it's too big a risk with all the aircraft going over there. We're better off just walking it from Viridian.'

'But we can fly over the forest right?' Ask asked.

Gary looked around the group and counted.

'Well there are five of us, so were going to need five Pokémon capable of carrying people. I have a Skarmory and Fearow we could use. Anyone else have a Pokémon we could use?'

'I've got a Pidgeot and Charizard,' Ash volunteered.

'One more. Anyone?' Gary looked around the group again, everyone shaking their heads.

'Well it looks like two people are going to have to share then,' Misty pointed out. They all looked at each other before Ash yelled out, 'Bagsy not me!'

'Bagsie not me!' Misty yelled.

'Bagsy not me!' May followed up.

'Bagsy not- fuck sake!' Gary kicked a stone.

'Looks like Gary and Brock are sharing a romantic ride together,' Misty teased them.

'This isn't fair we're using my Pokémon I should get a solo ride!'

'And break the rules of bagsy?' Ash gasped. 'Would you dare?'

Gary glared at Ash and released his two Pokémon. Ash quickly followed suit and they all climbed onto a Pokémon; Ash to Charizard, Misty to Pidgeot, May to Skarmory and Gary climbed onto Fearow followed by Brock who wrapped his arms around Brocks chest.

Misty wolf whistled and Gary stuck up his middle finger at her before taking off and leaving them in the dust. Ash laughed and set off after them with May and misty not far behind.

'Hey Gary!' Brock yelled over the wind.

'What?'

'Have you ever seen Aladdin?'

Gary didn't even bother looking back.

'Don't Brock,' he warned.

'I can show you the world…'

'Brock…'

'Shining, Shimming, Splendid.'

'I swear to god! Say another word I'm throwing you off and you best hope someone catches you.'

Brock didn't speak again until they reached Viridian.

'Well that didn't take long,' Ash said as he recalled Charizard and Pidgeot. They were on the edge of Viridian when they decided to land. Gary had been right about the air traffic. They didn't want to risk pushing in further where any of their Pokémon might get hurt.

'It took forever' May complained, 'That Skarmory was so rough!'

'Thanks May,' Gary smiled at her as he recalled his two flying Pokémon, 'A rough coat is the sign of a good Skarmory.'

'Gave me friggin' friction burn it did!' May muttered under her breath as they all laughed.

'So which way is the Indigo Plateau then?' Misty asked, looking around for a sign.

'It's just down the only path that's here,' Gary pointed out to Misty, who blushed.

'How the hell did you make it through Johto and Kanto with these two Ash?' he asked.

'They're not that bad,' Ash laughed when Brock and Misty began to protest.

'If you say so,' Gary said before starting to walk, 'I would've started travelling solo a lot earlier though if I was you.'

Ash looked away. Did Gary know he had been thinking about that? Was he hinting about something after the tournament?

He pushed these thoughts out of his head and carried on walking with the rest of them, engaging in small talk as they walked.

He found out that May's group was very contestant heavy, which was a big help to her. The top seed was Wallace, followed by Solidad as an honouree seed. Fantina was the first Gym Leader chosen followed by Falkner. The other three were two contestants she said she had faced in Johto and a trainer from Unova that was only just eligible for qualification.

'That still seems like a pretty tough group' Ash said as they turned a corner on the road.

'Maybe, but I feel pretty confident against everyone except Wallace. I mean, I've seen you beat Fantina and I just beat Solidad in a tournament! The other three are scrubs as far as I'm concerned.'

'I'd be careful with that attitude' Gary said, 'I heard there was a kid called Benga in your group, supposedly a relative of Alder.'

'Who's Alder?'

'The Champion of Unova,' Ash replied as he flipped open his Pokedex.

May snorted, 'That doesn't mean he's any good.'

'I wouldn't be so sure May' Ash said, showing her his Pokedex, 'His three most used Pokémon were a Garchomp, Volcarona and Latios.'

'He has a legendary?'

'A really strong one as well, he only used one other Pokémon throughout the tournament which was a Dragonair. He's strong May.'

'Oh dear,' May sighed. 'Are we nearly there? I need to lie down.'

'It's just a bit longer,' Gary told them, as they continued walking down the beaten path.

'I don't remember seeing any of this the last time we came to the Indigo Plateau' Brock said, looking around at the abandoned construction materials and equipment.

'They were planning on building a city near the Plateau,' Gary explained 'but with the Grand Championships starting they've halted construction and diverted it towards the championship.'

'Why were they building a city?' May asked.

'Did you not hear about Cinnabar Island?' Gary looked at her shocked, along with everyone else.

'No… Should I?'

'The whole city got levelled by a volcano last year! How did you not hear about this?'

'A volcano? Doesn't it seem a bit dangerous putting a city next to a volcano?'

'Everyone thought it was dormant. The thing hadn't gone off in a million years then one day it just explodes. A few people said they saw a Moltres near, but it doesn't fit into the Moltres migration patterns.'

'Moltres have migration patterns?'

Gary looked over at Ash who just laughed at the expression on his face.

'She's just full of questions isn't she,' Gary said.

'You should try travelling with her and her brother,' Ash told him and laughed until he got a whack on the head.

'Ow May!'

May just huffed and started walking ahead. Eventually the Indigo Plateau showed up in the distance, along with a massive airstrip.

'There sure are a lot of people coming in,' Brock said as he looked up at the sky to see several helicopters fly past them.

'I'm not shocked. This is only the second time they've had a Grand Championship while we've been alive,' Gary said.

'Oh you're just full of knowledge you are,' May spat at him.

'One of the perks of being a Pokémon Professor, you're in the loop.'

May just glared back.

'It still looks like it's going to take a while to get there,' Brock said, 'Is there any way we can use our Pokémon to get there faster now we can see where we're going?'

Aren't you guys in luck then,' Ash smiled as he let free four pokeballs to reveal four Tauros.

Oh dear Gary, it looks like there's only four again,' Misty taunted him with a wink.

'No problem guys,' Gary smiled and released his Arcanine, 'I can make my own way. I bet I end up there faster as well,' he finished, jumping onto Arcanine and racing off.

The rest of them climbed onto the Tauros and set off after him laughing all the way. Eventually they made it to the entrance and Ash and Gary recalled their Pokémon.

'It looks pretty impressive doesn't it,' Misty noted as they looked around at the large entrance, a huge arc signalling where the Plateau started.

'Hey Ash,' Gary said, completely ignoring Misty, 'How many Pokémon do you have on you right now?'

Ash smiled at Gary, 'A few.'

'Well that is definitely illegal,' Gary shook his head as they set off inside. Ash had always been one for bending the rules, but to be flaunting them out right was a dangerous game, especially at an event like this. Had he changed more then he'd been letting on?

'Has anyone else had a chance to see the rest of the table?' May asked as they walked through the buildings lining up either side of the main street. Most of them were just accommodation buildings for trainers and anyone else that was involved in the tournament with a few recreational gyms, restaurants and shops.

'Not yet,' Ash said as he peered around, 'I figure there is a good place to start though,' he finished, pointing to the largest Pokémon centre any of them had ever seen. It was clearly one of the most important buildings in the tournament, with every small field and building positioned around either the ginormous Pokémon centre or the stadium that would house the biggest matches.

'It's kind of silly that we don't know the rest of the competition besides our own groups. There's so many trainers here we could learn things from,' Misty reasoned to them.

'There's wisdom in not looking too far ahead though,' Gary countered.

'Trying to prepare for anyone and any eventuality would just be too hard. We'll have plenty of time to focus on our next opponents if any of us make it to the next round.'

'Gary's right,' Brock said, 'But it can't hurt to check. Maybe we know some more people here.'

'Yeah,' May agreed, 'Drew said he might be competing here! I haven't seen him in forever.'

'He qualified?' Ash said. He had nothing against Drew as a person, but he wouldn't have classed him as a trainer good enough to get an invitation to the grand championship.

'Who do you think I beat in the semi-final?' May winked as they walked into the large Pokémon centre, which stole away their breath.

They had been in large buildings before, but this was something different. Light came in through the glass ceiling, illuminating the centre of the building. As they looked around they could see at least six floors, each one with about five Nurse Joys stationed on it. This wasn't just the biggest Pokémon centre they had been in, it was the most technologically advanced. Just the floor they were on was filled with some of the most sophisticated equipment they had ever seen, including Gary who had been privy to secret machines such as the fossilizer.

Facing the entrance was a large plasma screen that had each of the groups on display for everyone, including the results. Ash couldn't believe they had made such a set up. It must have cost millions of pounds, who would give up such money for this?

'Hey Ash,' a voice said from near the front, 'I had a feeling I'd meet you here,' the short, plump man in a Hawaiian shirt said.

'Scott! Hey!' Ash, May and Brock greeted the man.

'What do you think then?' Scott raised his hands, 'Is this not the greatest Pokémon centre in the world?'

'It's pretty amazing,' Brock agreed, 'We should have guessed you were behind this. Are the Frontier Brains competing?'

'Of course they are Brock. The greatest competition requires the greatest trainers! That certainly includes my Frontier Brains.'

'I'm surprised none of us ended up with one of them in a group,' May said.

'Well there are a lot of groups,' Ash reasoned.

'But there are also a lot of Brains Ash,' Scott told him. 'You may have beaten my Kanto Frontier, but have you heard of my Sinnoh Frontier?'

'There's a Sinnoh Frontier?' Ash looked at Scott, making the businessman smile. He had him hook, line and sinker.

'Certainly Ash, five new trainers for you to challenge if you feel like it.'

'How can you afford all of this then Scott?' Gary asked, 'Financing two Battle Frontiers and a Grand Championship. That's a lot of money.'

'It certainly is. That's why I'm not the only one putting up some cash for this. We have numerous investors and sponsors, but I won't bore you with these mundane details. We all know we're here to see the best of the best battle. Speaking of the best, I believe you've met my Salon Maiden and Factory Head Ash,' Scott signalled to behind them, where a girl with short purple hair stood smiling with a large man who had a red beret over his ruffled brown hair.

'Hey Ash,' the Factory Head said, 'It's nice to see you again. Has that Charizard of yours gotten any stronger?'

'You bet Nolan! That Articuno doesn't stand a chance.'

'I guess we could always find out,' the purple haired girl said with a wink.

'Annabel,' Scott jumped in between the trainers, 'I'd love it if you guys could save your fighting for the Championship. I don't want any of my prized trainers injured.'

'I won't get hurt Scott!' Nolan looked down at his boss, 'Its Ash you should have to worry about.'

'I'd be worried about both of you if you battled. I was also including Ash in that prized group.'

'I'm a prized trainer?' Ash pointed at himself confused. Why would Scott say that?

'Certainly Ash. How do you think you got your invitation? I had you placed in for beating the Battle Frontier. That was credentials enough for most of the judges.'

'Really?' Ash looked dumbfounded. He thought he had only just scrapped in thanks to his Sinnoh region performance.

'We're not a bunch of pushover trainers Ash. No offence to your friends but we are stronger than almost every Gym Leader in the regions. Some of us are at an Elite Four level.'

'Well that's a lie,' Gary scoffed, making Anabel raise an eyebrow at him.

'You are?' She asked him.

'Gary Oak, Pokemon Professor,' he beamed.

'Aren't you that scrub that got his Blastoise knocked out by a Charizard that had just fought two other pokemon?' Nolan said with a chuckle.

Garys eye twitched, 'The same Charizard you lost too.'

'In the interest of avoiding any confrontation here,' Scott jumped in again, 'What are you guys doing?' he asked Ash's group.

'We wanted to check out the tables and get a place to stay,' Misty told them.

'Don't you guys worry about accommodation!' Scott beamed, 'I'll sort you all out with a place to stay, free of charge.'

'Aren't all the rooms free for competitors anyway?' Gary asked.

'Yes, but some rooms are more exclusive than others,' Scott winked at him, 'If you guy want to stay here, I'll just go and sort your rooms out. You can look at the tables if you want.' Scott told them before dashing off.

'He certainly hasn't changed,' Ash said, making Anabel laugh.

'What group are you in then Ash?' Nolan asked him, looking up at the scrolling tables on the screen.

'Group A,' Ash told him.

'Ouch,' Anabel said. 'Professor Oak and Cynthia. That's one of the toughest groups.'

'I know,' Ash agreed, 'What about you guys?'

'I haven't looked,' Nolan said, 'I know I was seeded in the second group, so that's means I could probably meet you in the knockout rounds.'

'Woah! May said, 'Check out your group Anabel!'

They all looked up at the table and Ash froze. He should have expected he was in this tournament, the clinic he put on in Hoeen all those years ago. Anabel had been placed with Steven, Tobias, Volkner, Ritchie, Clair and two other trainers Ash wasn't aware of.

'That looks a lot tougher than my group,' Ash confessed. The rest of them agreed.

'I don't see what so bad,' Anabel confessed to them with a smile on her face.

'Have you ever heard of Tobias Anabel?' Brock said.

'I don't pay much attention to what goes on outside of the Frontier. Why?'

'He won the Hoeen Conference a few years ago. Completely swept almost everyone with his Darkrai and Latios.'

'Almost everyone?'

'Ash managed to knock out two of his Pokémon. He was the only one in the whole tournament to do so.'

'I guess I'll be in for a good match then,' she said, winking at Ash.

'I can't believe Ritchie's here as well Ash. Did you know?' Misty asked.

'No. I kind of got distracted during the announcement didn't I. We'll have to meet up with him at some point.'

They stood there and discussed the groups for a few more minutes before Scott turned up with room keys for all of them. During that time they learned that Nolan had met even more of the Legendary Birds and had even started using Moltres in some of his challenges. Anabel told them about how she had rounded out her team even more with trips to Sinnoh and Unova in between challenges.

'Where are we staying then?' Ash asked Scott as he accepted a key from him.

'Only the best Ash. Nolan and Anabel are staying there so they can take you.'

'You really didn't have to do this Scott,' May said.

'Nonsense. What's the point in having all this money if you can't throw it around? It's one of the huge benefits helping people out in my position.'

'There are certainly are a lot of benefits to being in our position aren't they Scott?' A deep baritone voice spoke from behind the group. Ash turned around to see a tall, slim man in a bowler hat and a black suit looking at them all.

'Ah kids, this is Mr Havesham. He's one of the financers of this event, and the manager.' Scott introduced the towering figure.

'You flatter me Scott,' Mr Havisham replied, 'I only donated a small amount to this project. I was under the impression I was mainly recruited for my management skills.'

'You certainly were. Mr Havisham is quite a special person, he happens to have an eidetic memory.'

'A what?' May asked.

'A photographic memory. He remembers everything he has ever experienced.'

'Even drunk?' Ash smirked.

'I have never had the pleasure of drinking,' Mr Havisham explained, 'It has never appealed to me.'

'Sounds a bit boring,' Ash muttered to Anabel, who turned around to hide her laugh from everyone.

Mr Havisham raised an eyebrow, 'Ash Ketchum is it?'

'The one and only!'

'It would be wise to exercise some caution in this tournament Mr Ketchum. Your father is not the most popular figure. Some of his enemies may look to you for retribution.'

Ash's face darkened, 'My dad isn't your business.'

'Anyone who is in this championship is my business,' Mr Havisham told him, 'Forgive me if I have struck nerve, I was merely trying to offer some advice.'

'About something you know nothing about?'

Mr Havisham tilted his head slightly. He opened his mouth as if to speak to Ash before turning to Scott and saying 'I have an urgent matter that needs to be discussed Scott. I wouldn't involve you usually; I know you loathe these meetings, but this is a problem that involves all of us.'

Scott sighed, 'If you're sure. I suppose I'll just have to imagine the look on your face when you see your rooms.'

'How grand are the rooms Scott?' Brock asked the man, but Scott was already walking off with Mr Havisham, waving his arms wildly in protest.

'I guess we've been delegated to show you around then,' Anabel laughed and signalled for them to follow her out of the door.

'You've been delegated Anabel,' Nolan told her, 'I have more important stuff to do.'

'Well aren't you just a bundle of joy.'

Nolan just waved at her and walked off into the bustling Pokémon centre, leaving Anabel in charge of helping them find their rooms.

'Sometimes I wish I was older,' she sighed, 'Just so that they'd respect me more.'

'Well you can earn your respect by taking us to our rooms,' Gary replied.

'Gary!' the girls both slapped him round the back of the head.

'What?!' he complained, 'I'm shattered. I just want to lie down and have a bath. I'm not as young as I used to be.'

'You're only twenty!'

'And I don't know how much longer these brittle bones can keep going,' he mockingly sighed, 'but seriously can we please get to our rooms?'

They all agreed and after a brief moment of getting lost they arrived at the hotel, which certainly wasn't any hotel they were used to staying in.

'Scott got us all rooms in this?' May said, looking up at the giant silver chandelier that hovered over the grand entrance.

'He doesn't pull any stops for the people he likes,' Anabel explained, 'and he really likes Ash for beating the Battle Frontier.'

'How rich is Scott?'

'Rich enough that building a giant moving pyramid is no problem for him.'

'That does seem a bit excessive though,' Gary commented as they walked into the lift, his words fitting both a description of Scott and the hotel itself.

'That's just Scott. I could never complain; he built my tower after all. He never does anything half measure. He's the main reason this tournament is here again. Once he gets into an idea his enthusiasm just captures people, he brought a lot of the investors in for this and pushed for a lot of people to qualify. Some people think his money could be put to better use, but he does it all to help people in his own way.'

'Some people don't like Scott?' Ash asked.

'Not just Scott, but certainly his type of people. There's been a lot of agitating recently by some of the people. Apparently they have plans to protest during the opening matches.'

'Protest what?'

Anabel sighed, 'Now's not really the time to talk about it. Let's get you to your rooms and then we can sort something out later. I'm planning on going to the carnival at around 8 if you guys fancy coming?'

'Sure,' May agreed, 'I haven't been to a carnival in so long. I bet it's brilliant!'

'Okay then,' Anabel smiled, 'it's a plan.'

Just then the lift pinged and the doors slid open.

'Any of you guys got a room number beginning in 5?' Anabel asked. Everyone except Ash signalled that they had a room number beginning with 5.

'This is your floor then. Just follow it around and you should reach your room eventually. I don't think Scott would have put you too far apart.'

'What about Ash?' Misty asked.

'He's got a room key, so I'll help him find his room. What do you guys say we all meet down in the lobby and set off together?'

'Which part of the lobby?' Gary deadpanned.

'Next to the reception then,' Anabel said before she and Ash waved goodbye to the rest of the group.

'What room are you in then Ash?' Anabel asked as the doors closed again.

'707 it says.'

Anabel gasped.

'There something wrong with that room like?'

'No, nothing wrong with it, 'Anabel recovered, 'it's just the room opposite mine.'

'Really?' Ash looked at his key, 'Why would Scott do that?'

'I don't know,' Anabel lied.

'I guess it doesn't matter that much,' Ash turned to her and smiled, 'At least there's always someone I like not far away.'

'I guess so,' Anabel smiled back as the doors opened, 'Why don't you go and clean up and then we can meet everyone else downstairs later?'

Ash agreed and they exited the lift to their rooms. Ash put his key in but hesitated before turning it.

'Hey Anabel,' he called out.

'Yeah?'

'These rooms aren't the same as the rest of the hotel are they?'

Anabel just laughed and walked into her room opposite his. Ash sighed and opened the door.

'…Fuck!'

The place was huge. As Ash looked around he guessed it probably covered the same space as the bottom floor of his house. Everything was set to a cream and gold scheme. How did Scott afford this? He could see through the window down to the mini city that had been built for the championship. Forget just his journey, Ash hadn't lived such a high life ever. This was style.

_If this is how a Frontier Brain lives I might have to reconsider Scotts offer, _Ash thought as he threw his bag on the floor. He spent the next few hours marvelling at everything in the room from the shower to the mini-fridge. Even the towels felt nicer than anything else he had ever worn. This was a style of living he wasn't used too.

He was still relaxing in front of the TV hours later when there was a knock at the door. Ash looked over at the clock and realised he had been lounging for so long he was late to meet up with everyone.

'One second!' he yelled as he rushed about and threw some ragged clothes on. He stole a quick glance in the mirror before realising any time spent on his hair would be a waste. Ash went up to the door and opened it to see Anabel stood there.

'You look a bit of a mess,' she commented.

'Thanks. I put a lot of time into this,' Ash came back.

'Enough time to realise your shirts inside-out?'

'What? Shit!' Ash quickly pulled his top off and sorted himself out.

'We going then?' he asked.

'Huh? Erm yeah,' Anabel cleared her throat then lead the way downstairs.

They made their way down to the reception where everyone else was waiting then set off towards the carnival, which it turned out was a very short distance away from the hotel, along with the stadium and Pokémon centre. They really were at the heart of everything going on during the championship.

As soon as they reached the carnival everyone seemed to split up, with Brock and Misty going off to the dodgems while Gary managed to convince Anabel to follow him to the lone rollercoaster at the far side of the carnival.

'I guess that just leaves you and me then,' Ash said to May, 'What do you want to go on first?'

'If you think we're going on a ride Ash Ketchum I pity you.'

Ash blinked, 'We're not?'

May shook her head and led him to a small café, why they both sat down and ordered a tea.

'What are we doing here May?' Ash asked once the waitress had gone.

'Do you not remembered what I said earlier Ash?' May smiled at him sweetly and he gulped. They were going to do this here?

_Lets just get this over fast,_ Ash thought, _Quick like a bandage._

'Are you mad at me then?' he asked her straight.

May sighed and looked out at all the people passing the café. She paused for a bit before turning back to him.

'I wasn't, not at first. I left you to go on my own adventure after all, but the longer and longer it went without a call I got more worried. I checked with Brock and Misty and even Max once he went on his own journey, hoping someone had heard from you.'

'Are you still mad now?'

'Not really. It's difficult to explain Ash. A lot happened to me in those two years you were away. Everyone seems to be mad at you for running off on your own, but that was your own decision to make. I just went through a point where I really needed my friends, especially you. My dad got ill, and then Harley really got the better off me a lot. Things between me and Drew took a nose dive. You were there for none of this, when you used to be there for everything that happened, either in person or on the phone.'

'I'm so sorry May,' Ash began, but she held up her hand to stop him.

'I don't want an apology Ash. You're probably sick of giving them by now and I don't really want to hear them. I just want to know why you didn't call. Not once? I had my best moment as a co-ordinator and the one person I wanted to share it with most in the world didn't even acknowledge me anymore.'

Ash looked at May and the guilt hit him like a tsunami. All of a sudden he realised everything he had been doing was wrong, the solo journey, not contacting everyone was the wrong way to go about it. Ash had damaged his relationship with all of his friends and now he wasn't sure if he could fully repair it. That wasn't worth the training he and his Pokémon had gone through. He had become blinded by his ambition and promise and missed out on all the experiences he used to be the centre off.

'I thought I had to do it to become a stronger trainer,' Ash explained. 'I'd always travelled with people may, this was supposed to just be me and my Pokémon. If I had called any of you I would have given up and come home. I'm not saying what I did was right, or that it will be in the long run. But that's what I did. I am sorry I wasn't there May, especially when you were having such a difficult time. I can't take back what happened.'

May looked at him with pity and Ash felt sick. It should be him pitying her. She didn't even know the half of what he went through on that journey. But no one could know. They sat and talked for a while longer and eventually everyone else joined them and Ash lapsed back into his comfort zone, surrounded by his friends.

Not too far away in the crowd and tall man with messy black hair watched them from under a hat, his brown leather jacket drifting in the wind. Branton Ketchum smiled at his son and friends. Soon Ash would know, he told himself. Soon he could have closer.

'Everything is going as planned,' Mr Havisham reported to a figure obscured by shadow on the video screen.

'And what of the Usurpers?' The figure asked.

'All reports say they are building discontent among the proletariat. We expect a huge boost from the opening ceremony, where the grandeur of the occasion will incite the locals more.'

'I need you to keep everything under control there Havisham,' the figure ordered. 'I have my agents in the competition to handle the final stages, but everything has to stay under control before then.'

'Control will be maintained. The investors don't suspect a thing and the Prime Minister is struggling udner a divided house.'

'Good. Has there been any news on the Johto front?'

'They are not as inclined to fully riot yet, but we have plans for that to change.'

'They would do well to change Mr Havisham. I hope for your sake I don't have to come down and do any damage control. You are lucky to be involved in this plan; any hiccups would not be looked upon favourably.'

'I assure you everything is under control,' Mr Havisham bowed to the figure, which cut off the feed.

**A/N – Well that's this chapter finally done and trust me there is a lot more to come. I've chosen to forsake quicker updates in favour of what will hopefully be a better quality first time return which should be better for everyone. This chapter was going to be longer but I figure the semi-resolution of the Ash and May dilemma and the first indicator of the plot would be a good place to start. Next chapter will be the opening ceremony and Ash's first match! As always please leave a review, I'll be certain to return the favour if you have a story which I am familiar with.**


	6. War, Secrets and Shadows

Chapter 6

Ash stretched the next morning as he woke up. After his talk with May yesterday the rest of the night had gone pretty well he thought, all things considered. Pikachu purred next to him as he shook the yellow mouse awake.

'Come on Pikachu, time to get up.'

'Pikaaa,' the Pokémon protested and rolled back over again. Ash just shook his head and pulled himself out of bed to get ready. One hour later he walked across the hall with Pikachu on his shoulder and knocked on Anabels door.

'One second,' Anabel called from behind the door. Ash waited for a few minutes before knocking again.

'Are you still getting ready Anabel?' he shouted, 'We're going to miss the start of the opening ceremony if you take any longer.'

The door swung open and Anabel stood there with a smile on her face.

'What'dya think?' She asked.

Ash just smiled at her, 'You look great. Now come on,' he took hold of her hand, 'I don't want to be late.'

Ash raced off with Anabel in tow, completely forsaking the lift for the stairs.

'Ash slow down! Why aren't we taking the lift?'

'Too slow!'

Pikachu turned around and shook its head before jumping down and darting off ahead of them. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs Anabel was visibly exhausted.

_And I put all this damn effort in_ she thought when Ash finally allowed her to catch her breath.

'You're not tired are you?' Ash asked.

'Unlike you!' Anabel poked him in the chest, 'I don't go wandering off on adventures all the time. I'm much more comfortable up in my tower.'

Ash snorted, 'You're missing out Anabel. Going on a journey is the best thing possible!'

'I'd prefer a shower every night to be honest,' Anabel muttered under her breath and was grateful for the rest of their group arriving pretty quickly. She had no doubt that the rest of them wouldn't put up with all this running about malarkey so she could recover from the stairs ordeal. How could someone have that much energy this early?

'We've been looking all over for you guys!' Brock said, 'Were going to be late if we don't hurry up.'

Anabel couldn't hide her confusion, why were they all so obsessed about not being late? She thought they had plenty of time to make it to the opening ceremony.

'I can't believe we're doing this you know,' Gary shook his head, 'I'm pretty sure she could find us in the stadium, or even after?'

'Who?' Anabel asked.

'Yeah but we can't just let her wander by herself Gary,' Ash said, completely ignoring Anabel, 'You don't know what she's like.'

'If she's anything like the rest of your friends Ash I can see why you would worry,' Gary's comment earned himself a glare from Misty, May and Brock.

'Who are you guys on about?' Anabel asked again.

'Oh sorry. We're meeting another one of Ashs' friends at the entrance today,' Gary rolled his eyes as he told her, putting particular emphasis on the word another.

'Another one?'

'I know,' Gary agreed, 'It's becoming an epidemic.'

'Who are we meeting then?' Anabel asked. How many friends could Ash possibly have?

'A girl called Dawn,' Ash smiled, 'Shes come all the way from Hoeen to be here!'

_Another girl?_ Anabel thought as she audibly sighed.

'Are you alright?' Ash asked her, frowning.

'Yeah I'm fine. Just tired from being rushed down here by you!'

'Should've gotten ready faster then,' Ash smiled at her then signalled for everyone to follow him to the waiting area for arrivals. Anabel sighed again and slowly everyone began to pick up speed while May hung back with her.

'Are you sure you're alright Anabel?' May asked once everyone was out of earshot.

Anabel smiled at her, 'I'll be fine. Just a bit stressed out with tournament around the corner.'

'Are you sure?'

'Sure. Scott's putting a lot of pressure on us Frontier Brains to put in a good showing. He thinks the better we do the more challengers we can draw. He's been a bit disappointed with the recent crop.'

'I'm sure you'll do great,' May smiled back at her as they reached the street where the waiting area was, 'You're a great trainer Anabel, there's no need to worry.'

'Thanks,' Anabel smiled back weakly.

'Are you sure that's the only thing that's bothering you Anabel? You seem a bit different.'

'I'm fine May!' she snapped and quickened her stride to catch up with everyone.

_What was with her sticking her nose in? _ Anabel thought, _They had barely spoke. _Then a thought struck her _What if she knows?_

Anabel pushed the thoughts out of her head as she caught up to the rest of the group with May not far behind. They were currently in an intense conversation over battle tactics she didn't feel like getting into, so she just walked along with the rest of them, ignoring May the whole time.

'I'm telling you Support style is the way to go!' Gary argued as the doors slide open into the waiting area where large screens listed the arrival and departure times for all buses and planes.

'I have to disagree' Brock chimed in, 'Tanking is the way forward. Heavy hitters are perfect for a tournament like this.'

'You two are crazy! There is no perfect strategy,' Ash countered.

'That's because you never have a strategy Ash!'

'It worked on you Gary. It worked on all of you,' Ash said smugly.

'Please. You didn't even beat me and Brock in a battle to get your first two gym badges.'

'What?!'

Gary stopped to a halt and stared at Ash, Brock and Misty.

'You never beat them in a battle Ash?'

'I got the badges though!'

Gary just shook his head again, 'I can't believe I ever lost to you. The shame!'

Ash glared at his rival, 'You know I'm a better trainer than you Gary!'

'Oh really?' Gary raised his eyebrow, 'because your track record seems a bit spotty here Ashy.'

'Guys can we hurry up and not make a scene please,' May begged, but the two Palleters paid her no attention, their only focus on each other.

'There is a way we can settle this Ash,' Gary said, reaching for his belt.

'You don't want to try me now Gary,' Ash warned his rival.

'Pika pi!' Pikachu chimed in.

'Bold words from someone who has been out of the game for two years.'

'Guys stop it!' Misty yelled, jumping in between the boys with May and Brock, 'Dawn is going to be here any second and I swear to god if the first thing she sees is a Pokémon battle I'm going to beat the crap out of both of you!'

Ash and Gary tore their gaze away from each other to look at Misty's bright red face, both of them deciding the battle would be better fought another day when there wasn't a raging redhead threatening to publicly humiliate both of them.

'Where is Dawn anyway?' May asked as the group calmed down and gathered again, 'it says her plane got here half an hour ago.'

'It's pretty jammed here with everyone trying to get in before the tournament starts. She could be looking for us in a completely different area. This place is huge after all!'

'How about we split up then?' Anabel suggested. 'We go in groups of two, with two taking the entrance, two taking the luggage and two taking the checkout. If we haven't found her in an hour we all meet at the entrance?'

'That actually a pretty good idea,' Gary said, everyone else in agreement, 'I'll go with you,' Gary pointed at Anabel, 'It's the only way I'm going to be able to keep my sanity.'

Anabel laughed politely as the other four split into groups with Ash and May taking the checkout and Misty and Brock taking the luggage area, leaving the entrance to Gary and Anabel.

'So,' Gary began once they reached the entrance, 'What's the deal with you and boy wonder then?'

'What do you mean?'

'Come on' Gary laughed, 'We might come from the same place but I'm nowhere near as dense as Ash. It's pretty obvious you're keen on him.'

Anabel just blushed, making Gary laugh even more.

'How did you know?'

'It's pretty easy. You got way more dressed up once Ash was around. You give him a lot more attention as well.'

'Is it that obvious?' She asked him.

'Not really. I would have just put you down as one of his adoring fans if that Scott guy hadn't winked at you once we all got our rooms.'

Anable gasped. How had he seen that under Scotts shades?

'Pretty impressive aren't I?' Gary winked at her.

'A regular Sherlock.'

'Let's not make rash comparisons here.'

Anabel raised an eyebrow, 'You don't like being compared to Sherlock Holmes?'

'No, I don't like people comparing Sherlock Holmes to me. I'm much better.'

Anabel snorted at him. How had he and Ash become so different if they spent all of their childhood together?

'So are you going to do anything about your little crush then?' Gary asked.

'It's not a crush!'

'Call it what you want, we both know Ash isn't smart enough to make the first move.'

'Why are we even talking about this?'

'Just call me an interested party. Poor Ash is going on twenty and I've seen him become friends with more girls than I thought possible, yet he's never met **a girl**,' Gary wagged his eyebrows, 'Do you get what I'm saying?'

'I'd rather not talk about it to be honest.'

'Suit yourself,' Gary shook his head at her, 'Just know that you're not the only one with eyes on old Ash back in there.'

'What do you mean?'

'I thought you'd rather not talk about this?'

Anabel went to slap him and accidently hit a passer-by, spilling their coffee onto the floor.

'Oh my god,' She screamed, 'I'm so sorry.'

An old man smiled at her from under a long mop of red and orange hair.

'Not a problem miss,' the man smiled at her, 'It wasn't even my coffee anyway.'

'Alder!' A voice yelled from back in the station, causing the man to wave thme off as he rushed towards the voice.

'So have you thought of a plan yet for the tournament?' Brock asked Misty as they walked around the luggage carousal.

'Not really,' Misty confessed, 'I've had a bit more on my mind recently.'

'Yeah,' Brock rubbed the back of his head. He hated these sorts of conversations but Misty was one of his oldest friends, 'I should have guessed. How is she by the way?'

'Not well. The doctors don't seem to understand what's wrong with her. They just keep plugging different antibiotics into her and they just make her worse.'

'Is she going to come here?'

Misty sighed and wiped away the tears from her eyes, 'Can we not talk about this here Brock? I don't want anyone else knowing yet.'

'You know they'll find out eventually right? It's becoming a pandemic.'

'Not now Brock!' Misty snapped and started looking around for Dawn.

Brock sighed and joined her in searching again. He hated all these secrets he was keeping. Secrets never led to anything good.

They kept looking around for a while to no avail before Misty finally spoke up again.

'So what happened to becoming a Doctor?'

Brock smiled at her sympathetically. Life hadn't been kind to Misty recently; she was clearly trying to change the conversation and atmosphere. She never was one to dwell long on the negatives.

'I scrapped a pass on my course. But there's a three year waiting period for fellowships in the profession, so I've taken over the gym again in that time. We had a scare when the PIA came along and tried to shut us down.'

'They've been doing that a lot lately,' Misty noted, 'I wonder why?'

Brock shook his head, 'There's been too much fishy stuff going on lately. With what happened to Cinnabar Island and the amount of people falling ill, I don't understand why the prince isn't doing anything.'

'I know,' Misty agreed, 'but he hasn't done anything for a while now. He's taking credit for a Grand Championship that he had almost no part in organising.'

'Are you excited to see Dawn then?' May asked Ash as they stood around the checkout area, searching the crowd for Dawns blue hair.

'I guess so. Im excited to see everyone I haven't seen in a while.'

'You do know you could have avoided all of that by staying in touch with people.'

'I thought we talked about this May?'

'Doesn't mean I can't keep reminding you how stupid it was to go off like that.'

Ash smiled at her, 'Just wait until my first battle before you start judging my choice,' he paused as he searched around the crowd, 'I think I see her.'

'Don't change the subject Ash! You know what you did was wrong.'

'May,' Ash spun around and stared her straight in the eyes, 'This is not the place to talk about this. Who are you to judge me anyway? You went off on your own journey and left me.'

'Ash…'

'Ash?' A voice called out from the crowd, distracting the two trainers.

'Ash is that you?' A head of blue hair jumped up and down in the sea of people, bobbing its way closer to them.

'Dawn?' Ash called out, a smile stretching onto his face, 'What took you so long?'

Dawns response was muffled by the crowd, but ash was visibly jumping with excitement.

_Why wasn't he like this when I was near?_ May thought as she stared at Ash. _Why was Drew never like that?_

'Hurry up Dawn we can't be late!' Ash called out, standing on his tiptoes to get a better look.

Dawn suddenly popped through the crowd with her luggage in tow and jumped at Ash, who quickly returned the hug.

'May!' Dawn squealed once she let go of Ash, 'How have you been?' She ran over and hugged her fellow Contestant.

'Great,' May replied with a forced chuckle. She never could get used to how happy Dawn was. She considered herself a happy person, but Dawn just took things to another level.

'That's good. I heard you won the Sinnoh Grand Festival! I bet that felt amazing!'

May smiled and lapsed into contestant talk with Dawn, comfortable in the confines of the conversation as they set off to pick up the rest of the group. Once they had all gathered up they started their way towards the Stadium, with Dawn and May still heavily talking about contest strategy. Ash was busy reminiscing with Brock and Misty while Gary and Anabel lagged behind the rest of the group, deep in conversation.

'How are you planning on breaking things to Pallets most desirable?' Gary asked as they watched the rest of the group talk among themselves.

'I'm not planning on telling him anything. Why do you care so much anyway?'

'I prefer to say I have a vested interest. In case you haven't noticed; and I know you have, Ash seems to collect female friends without even trying. I'm willing to bet you're not the only one with a crush on him,' Gary taunted her before starting to walk off.

'What do you mean?' Anabel cursed herself for replying.

Gary turned back to her, 'You can't be serious can you?' he asked, 'I've heard about you're **powers** from the others. Just use them to find out.'

'I won't. Peoples thoughts should remain their own.'

'Is this some weird honour code you have?'

'It's what I was taught. I'm not about to break the rules over something this trivial.'

'Well don't expect my help,' Gary told her.

'I thought you said you had an interest?'

'In seeing how it all plays out. I'm not one for getting involved in these messy affairs people get themselves into.'

'Hey guys!' Ash called from ahead, 'Hurry up. If we're not quick we won't be able to get seats together.'

'What a tragedy that would be,' Gary winked at Anabel before breaking into a jog to catch up with the rest of the group. They finally caught up and reached the stadium, entering through one of its four main gates. They counted themselves lucky as they managed to find a group of spare seats before the start of the grand opening, although they had to split into two rows to do so.

'What do you think the ceremony theme is going to be?' Misty asked Ash, who filled out the higher row with Brock and Anabel.

Ash blinked, 'they have a theme? I thought it was just the Moltres flame again.'

'That's for the Indigo Plateau,' Misty explained, 'This is the Grand Championship Ash!'

'Soooo…'

Misty sighed, 'They used to rotate the championship between each of the regions before the war broke out. Each region used to put on a show before the championships started that showed a part of their history.'

'But why?'

Misty just shook her head and turned her attention back towards the field where curtains covered the stage.

Ash shook his head and turned his thoughts towards his first opponent; the trainer from Goldenrod called Kay. He knew his team was heavy in Pokémon with an offensive focus, yet his best Pokémon was a big hit taker in Shuckle. Ash had seen plenty of tape where Kays Shuckle had taken out three of his opponents Pokémon with its diverse and punishing move set. Ash hadn't been able to think of any of his Pokémon that could adequately counter it yet.

Past that match he had Professor Oak and Cynthia back to back, which he dreaded. He had seen Cynthia demolish entire teams with just her Garchomp, and she had a Pokémon with no weakness. He knew his best bet was to use a fairy type, but he lacked any of them in his team. Professor Oak was on a different level to anything he had ever seen though. He seemed to have a counter for any strategy and the only people who he had seen put up a fight against him were Elite Four members or regional champions. Everyone else was just washed away.

He felt extremely confident against the rest of the field however and Ash knew if he took care of business he would be through to the top 64. No one had seen him battle since he got back, they were bound to be in for a shock.

'**Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the 54****th**** Grand Championship!'** The announcer yelled to the crowd, who roared back.

'**It has been a long time coming, but the marquee event of the world is finally back again after over a decade away! And now its time for the opening ceremony!' **The announcer flourished and all the lights turned towards the stage, where the surrounding curtain dropped. The crowd fell into complete silence and Ash couldn't take his eyes away.

The stage was in the shape of a pyramid, at the top was a golden throne covered in jewels. An old, withered man dressed in the finest clothes Ash had ever seen sat on the throne. Figures rose up in each of the four corners of the pyramid, the nuances of their outfit covered in smoke.

'What is this?' Ash asked.

'Shh,' Misty silenced him with a slap on the head.

The smoke cleared and the four figures revealed themselves. One was a young woman dressed in purple, her hair hiding her face from everyone. Another was a man dressed in all black, with silver hair slicked back behind his ears. The third a man bald man bathed in flamboyant red, his clothing reminded Ash of the clothes worn by men in Salsa dancing classes his mum used to go too. The final figure in in the last corner of the pyramid was a suited figure, stood perfectly still with his hands in his pockets.

'The four horsemen…' Ash heard Brock whisper. _Who the hell are they?_

Suddenly figures dressed as ninjas dropped from outside the pyramid and began to fight the four, yet they were all beaten. Slowly the four climbed the Pyramid to where the old man sat at the top, once they past halfway up the pyramid a small figure rose up next to the old man, holding a pokeball in his right hand and a sword in his left. The four figures pulled their own pokeballs and held them up; a bright light show started flashing random different colours.

Ash was captivated; he had never heard this story before. All the lights went off and the stage was covered in darkness again, everyone in the stadium held their breath. A lone light flashed down to find the old man crumpled at the bottom of the pyramid, with the small figure holding a sword covered in blood. All of the four figures had returned to the corners, yet the suited figure had been replaced by an exotic looking woman.

Slowly the lights turned back up, illuminating the shocked faces of the crowd. There was a long silence finally punctured by the announcer clearing his throat.

'**Well how about that folks. A very risqué performance by the Cirque Du Solosis that certainly turned some heads…'**

'Does anyone have a programme?' Brock asked, looking around the group frantically, who all shook their heads.

Brock spun around in his seat and pulled one out from the hands of a poor trainer behind them. The yell of protest went unnoticed. Rock quickly flicked through the pages before finally landing on what he was searching for.

'Does anyone know who Lucius Wulphang is?'

They all shook their heads, Ash completely confused about what was going on.

'Can I have that back now?' The trainer asked, pleased when Brock quickly returned his programme.

'Guys what was that all about?' Ash asked, shocked by the responses he got.

'You never heard about the war?!' Misty looked at him.

'Of course I heard about it! Is that what the show was about?'

'You two lovebirds can discuss it later,' Gary said, flashing a quick glance to Anabel as he said so who glared at him, 'Right now they're about to bring the legends out.'

'The who?' Ash asked again.

'I swear it's like hanging around with a bunch of Psyducks.'

'Shhhhh!' May hushed, as a band marched out from the south tunnel, splitting up to form a corridor of bodies out to the centre field. Once the whole band had formed the walls, the trumpets rose and the drummers started to drum.

Slowly people began to walk out of the south tunnel, waving to the crowd as they did so. In total sixteen people walked out and Ash noticed one thing; they were all easily over fifty. He recognised Professor Oak, Steven and Agatha among them.

'It's shocking how few of them are left,' he heard Anabel say from below, leaving him more puzzled than ever. What did she mean by so few of them?

The small group eventually stopped, all forming a circle that waved to every area of the stadium.

'**In the most impressive fashion, we have got all of the Knights of the Plateau to agree to fight in this tournament. It has been a long time since they have all competed and those old enough to remember their glory days will certainly be looking forward to watching these talented trainers do battle once again. It's sure to make this tournament one of the greatest ever!'**

'How good are they all?' Ash whispered to May, but her reply was lost when Misty smacked them both over the head again. Ash was sure he was going to get a concussion with the amount of hits his head was taking.

'**I'm sure you will all join us in a minutes silence in honour of those who fell in the conflict fifteen years ago.'**

The stadium fell into complete silence, and Ash followed everyone else in closing his eyes and looking down at the ground. He had barely been alive when the war had broken out, and he had never felt interested enough to ask about it once he was old enough. As far as he was concerned there was a reason no one ever really talked about the war and he was happy not to ask. His training was the most important thing to him.

A gun fired into the air followed by polite applause from everyone signalling the end of the minute of silence. Ash was relieved when the opening ceremony finally ended about an hour later. He didn't know why he was so excited for that, he had expected to see some rare and powerful Pokémon. What happened felt more like a mood killer to him, with everyone in a sombre mood as they walked out of the stadium.

Once they finally managed to get out of the sea of people Gary told them all he was going to meet Professor Oak and would catch up with them later. Anabel also left, saying she had a meeting to get too with Scott, assuring them she would find them once it was over if it didn't go on for too long.

'Does Scott really take that long?' Ash asked.

'When it comes to the Battle Frontier he's very thorough,' Anabel told them as she set off, leaving Ash, Brock, Misty, May and Dawn to explore the miniature town that had been built to accommodate all the trainers and tourists.

'So what was that show all about then?' Dawn asked.

'Did you never hear about the war?' Brock looked at her, May and Ash, who all shook their heads. He sighed, 'We should find somewhere to sit down before we start.'

Once they found a small coffee shop tucked away from the bustle of the main streets they ordered their drinks and sat down in a corner booth.

'So what happened in this war then?' Ash asked Brock.

'I'm surprised you don't know Ash, especially with how it affected Pallet Town.'

'I know the main bits, but I never took an interest,' Ash cleared his throat, 'It was such a sore point back then I thought it was better left alone.'

'Why was it so bad?' Dawn looked at Ash.

'It's not my place to say,' Ash told her, 'It just wasn't something we talked about.'

'So,' May said, turning to Brock, 'What was the show about.'

'It's a long story,' Brock began, 'But I'll try and fill you in on what I know. Do you remember anything about it Misty?'

'I'll fill you in if I think you missed anything.'

'Okay then,' Brock picked up his tea and took a sip before starting, 'As you know, Kanto and Johto has been ruled by a monarchy for hundreds of years and things had been relatively peaceful. But then a prince was placed into duty at a very old age when his brother died without an heir. A lot of people whose reputations were less than stellar managed to get a seat in his chambers.'

'The prince didn't care a lot for ruling,' Misty added.

'So the story says. He was much more interested in becoming a trainer, so he delegated a lot of his duties to those in his council. But his council was less than comfortable with each other. There was a lot of fishy stuff that started going on while he ruled. Companies started testing how far they could go. Then they made the mistake of prohibiting alcohol.'

'How was that a mistake?'

'That caused factions like Team Rocket to rise up. There was such a high demand and when they eventually removed the prohibition Team Rocket had gotten so powerful that they survived the loss. A few people think they managed to get several of their own men in the kings' council. Then there was a huge drought across the world, even Unova was affected. Soon people became hungry, and companies had inflated prices so much that there were people living on every street.'

'And the king did nothing?'

'Some say he tried, but by this time he was largely powerless, having given most of it away to his council.'

'This sounds horrible.'

'I wouldn't know, I was too young back then and I was lucky enough to be the son of a gym leader. But eventually people had enough. They staged occupations and protests, but nothing happened. Then the leader of the opposition; I can't remember their name, was assassinated on live TV. War broke out.'

'There was no middle ground Daisy told me. You were on one side or the other.'

'A lot of people died. The only reason trainers can go out so young is because they're vital to keeping the economy running and a lot of them died in the war. You all know the dual role of the Elite Four right?'

'To protect the region and make sure there is a worthy champion,' Ash offered.

'That's right. But they had stayed out of this until now. No one knows why. Eventually they joined the rebellion, along with the knights who you met. They stormed the Plateau where the kings' quarters were and fought their way through to his chambers. A lot of them died, but when they got there they found the king dead on the floor.'

'How?'

'King Joshua was stood over him with a bloody sword.'

'The king now?!' Dawn squealed.

'Yes. But he wasn't punished, instead they made him king and removed the council. That was just past a decade ago now.'

Dawn and May sat there in silence, while Ash looked between Brock and Misty.

'How come we never talked about this?'

'It wasn't high on the list of things,' Brock told him.

'Besides none of us ever brought it up. We never lost anyone in the war. My parents ran a small café and Brocks were gym leaders. We all know your mum and your dad-' Misty suddenly stopped speaking.

'Yeah…my dad was a Pokémon trainer. A pretty good one apparently.'

The mood fell even more around the table, before Brock suggested they move onto happier things.

'Did the war never spread anywhere else then?' May asked, completely ignoring Brocks suggestion.

'No. From what I was told none of the other regions wanted to get involved in a civil war. My dad said they sent some aid at the start for civilians, but eventually that stopped when they realised the country was in a state of total war.'

'I can't believe that happened so recently. How come there are never any memorials?'

'The new king banned it. He said it was a dark chapter in our history that was better forgotten.'

'Have things improved at all then?' Dawn asked.

Brock just shook his head and they all sat in silence. Ash looked out of the window and pondered what the war had meant. He knew it had taken a lot of people's parents, mainly Gary and Daisys. He considered himself lucky that they moved to Pallet Town where there was almost no fighting. But it seemed like everything had gone wrong back then, as though something was working behind the scenes.

Ash shook off the paranoia and started to talk with everyone about the next day, where battles were going to begin.

'I've got my match quite early at 9,' Ash told them, 'against that kid from Goldenrod. Kay I think his name was.'

'Have you checked out his team at all? Misty asked him, 'He's bound to have some strong Pokémon if he's here.'

'I've done enough scouting; he has a lot of offensive Pokémon, so I think I've got a strategy to beat him.'

'Like what?'

'It's a surprise,' Ash told them. He refused to answer any more questions, annoying them all. The conversation then quickly turned to Brocks match that was taking place later that same day, but Ash deliberately stayed out of the conversation. Brock was going up against Ash's dad and Ash knew he would be on knife edge as soon as the battle started.

In truth Ash felt confident enough about his match that he stopped preparing for Kay as soon as he knew his team. Offensive Pokémon were good if you didn't know your opponent was stacked with hem, but they were some of the easiest to prepare of and Ash had planned his team out for this match from the start.

His thoughts turned to his mum who was bound to be in the city somewhere now, probably with Professor Oak. He knew he should go and find her, but every time Ash looked at his mum all he saw was her past with Team Rocket.

He knew what Team Rocket was really about as well. Not the bumbling idiots that followed him around for years, but the real Team Rocket. He found out they were a lot darker while he was away.

'So what do you think Ash?' Dawn questioned him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

'Erm... about what?'

'Who's going to win the championship?'

Ash laughed, 'Honestly I have no idea. I've not even seen most of the knights' fight and barely know anyone else in this tournament. I'd hedge myself towards Professor Oak though, based on Cynthia's reaction to having to fight him.'

'Are you worried about fighting him?'

'Nah,' Ash winked at them, 'I've got some tapes of his old battles.'

The table the descended into chaos as they all begged to know what Professor Oak fought like. Ash eventually relented and they all made their way to his room to watch the tapes he had on all of his opponents. Ash didn't bother complaining, it gave him more time to study his opponents and he got to relax with his friends. Who knew when they would all be together like this again?

Delia looked around the underground building and shuddered. She didn't feel safe here at all, especially not since she had received an invitation from the boss himself.

She had no idea how he found out, but she knew he should have expected it. Giovanni had kept tabs on her family ever since they settled in Pallet Town through a variety of means, including planting neighbours like Mrs Smith.

Grunts stared at her as she walked through their corridors, obviously wondering why she was here. The only thing that stopped them from attacking her was the fact that she followed a Persian. Clearly she was here for the boss.

She reached the end of the corridor and the doors slid open to reveal a standard looking office filled with a desk, chair and anything else you would expect. She was surprised; Giovanni was usually one for the finer things, so to be in a standard office was certainly a shock.

Giovanni stood on the far left of the room, where a security screen showed a bevy of cameras, watching almost every street corner in the championship city.

'It's nice of you to visit Delia,' he said, not bothering to turn around form the screens.

'You didn't leave me much choice.'

'How else could I be sure you would come? You certainly try to avoid my agents at every turn.'

'What do you want?' she asked bluntly. Giovanni always liked to mess with people, but she wasn't having it.

He spun around and hurled a glass at her but she didn't flinch. It sailed past and smashed against the wall.

'You know damn well what I want Delia! You broke the agreement!'

_Shit_ She thought. She didn't expect him to be this angry. Giovanni stared at her, but she refused to give him anything.

'What?' he spat, 'No defence? I always thought you were pretty good with words Delia.'

'I did what I had to do for Ash.'

Giovanni smirked, 'So it should be him I punish?'

'I know you won't do that.'

Giovanni raised an eyebrow, 'Are you bluffing here Delia? These are some pretty high stakes you're playing with her. You know how easy it is for people to have,' Giovanni stepped closer towards her, '…accidents.'

Delia supressed a shudder and continued to stare the Rocket Boss in the eye.

'You and I both know that you can't hurt Ash or me. If you do the deal is off.'

'But the deal relies on me being afraid of your little heartthrob. What if I have a better tool now? Something that would make you all disposable…'

'Bullshit,' Delia spat at him, 'If you did you wouldn't bother telling us. We all know you're not the honourable type.'

Giovanni smirked at her and started to pace around the room, yet Delia never took her eyes off the Rocket boss.

Giovanni clasped his hands together and flashed a toothy grin at her, pure joy dancing across his face.

'We both know dear Branton works for me because of the deal, but what if I could make him break the deal Delia?'

'You can't. He'd never go back on the deal.'

'That's where you're wrong Delia. There's a reason I brought you here, pretty soon you're going to regret that little meeting in Viridian.'

'Prove it.'

The Cheshire cat grin stayed on his face as Giovanni walked back up to the security screen and pressed a button. The screen suddenly changed into a single monitor, playing a tape.

'I never broke our deal Delia, but you did. Now you have to pay the pricec.'

'What is this?!'

'Just a tape from a few years back. I think this was recorded in Saffron actually.'

Delia looked on in horror as the events played out on the screen, the sick rising up her throat.

_A young Giovanni reached down and untied the ropes that had Delia pinned into the chair. She reached up to slap him but he dodged it easily. They were in one of the largest offices she had ever seen, decorated with the finest art and a gigantic oak desk placed at the far side. In front of Delia played a live feed showing Branton hunched over a table at a speakeasy, ignorant to his surroundings._

'_What do you think Brantons life is worth Delia?' Giovanni asked._

'_What do you want?' she spat back._

'_It's simple really,' Giovanni smiled and took off his suit jacket, 'You know I have Black in position. All I have to do is make the call and Branton is finished.'_

_Giovanni began to take his cufflinks off and place them on the large oak table._

'_All I have to do is give the word and he's swimming with the fishes. But you can stop that from happening.'_

'_Why are you doing this?!'_

_Giovanni paused and considered her for a second, as though he didn't have the answer himself._

'_Because you are mine. I made you. No one walks away from Team Rocket without paying a price. That price is usually their life.'_

'_Then why don't you just kill me?'_

'_Because that wouldn't matter to you Delia. You have no trouble bargaining for your own life. You're going to have to pay in a different way.'_

'_How?'_

_Giovanni unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes gleaming._

'_Delia felt herself begin to hurl, but she swallowed it down._

'_Call Black off first.'_

_Giovanni pulled out his phone and sent a text. The feed showed the text received, and then the owner of the phone walked out of the speakeasy, leaving Branton alone._

'_Do we have a deal?' Giovanni asked. Delia just nodded her eyes full of tears._

In the present day, the horror was stuck to Delia's face as the events played out.

'Quite a nice night don't you think?' Giovanni asked her. Delia stood still as a statue, her face white.

'I think,' Giovanni continued, 'That it would be a bit damaging if Brenton saw this tape.'

'You're a monster!'

'I think we're mature enough to not resort to name calling Delia. I have a simple deal to offer you.'

'What kind of deal?' She spat at him.

'It's pretty simple really. We keep you on as a retainer for the rest of this tournament. Anytime one of my agents needs you, you help them, no questions asked. In return at the end of the tournament, I will destroy this tape.'

'What kind of help?'

'Just little things. A bit of sabotage, some intimidation. Nothing you haven't done before.'

'Why should I believe you?'

Giovanni leant in close, until he was inches away from her.

'You shouldn't. But what choice do you have?'

'I don't do that kind of stuff anymore!'

'You clearly haven't considered all of your choices. If you don't do this, I will show Branton that tape. Can you be so sure he will offer you protection after that?'

Delia just glared.

'I thought not. You will get a phone once you leave this building. If it calls you answer. Every time you fail to answer is a strike. Five strikes and Branton will see the tape.'

'You're a bastard!'

Giovanni glared at her, 'I think it's time for you to leave Delia. The phone will be waiting for you on your way out.'

With that, Giovanni turned around and the Persian slowly forced her out of the room.

_What have you gotten yourself into?_ Delia thought as she walked towards the exit. She had tried so hard to escape this life. Maybe she was never meant too.

**A/N Please feel free to review and favourite. Any comments you could give would be really helpful. I might end up lying a bit low in the coming month. I have my law exams coming up and unfortunately they take precedent. But I have the next few chapters worked out, they just need to be scanned through for any errors. Things are really starting to pick up steam now as well. Sometimes I think I lack enough description though. Any thoughts on that?**


End file.
